Entrapta and Hordak: A Hero's Journey
by KHLoverXVI
Summary: After learning the truth of Catra's deceit, Hordak, Scorpia, and Jack go on a quest to find Entrapta in the land of Oris, however dark forces are at play. With Zorn now being in control of the Horde with ulterior motives that could change the fate of Etheria, Jack's long lost family, and his relationship with Adora and Catra forever (Season 4 Alternate) [Mild language and blood]
1. The Truth

**1**

**Disclaimer: the songs I use in this story are for entertainment as well as some of the scenes I use.**

**(flashback)**

A woman was holding her child as she told him a story about her and her husband, as he was listening, the child was lost in thought.

"And then he said purple, and that's the story of how I met your dad." she said, she looked at him and she saw he was looking elsewhere. "Honey, you ok?" she asked, he looked up at her and answered "yeah, just thinking. Can I play outside now?" he asked.

"No Jonathan, sweetie, it's naptime." she said, "but I don't wanna sleep, my dreams are weird." he said. She smiled at him "all dreams are weird.", Jonathan stood up on her lap "but mom my dreams are weeeiirrreeed" he said dramatically. She laughed "sweetie, something weird might be something familiar viewed from a different angle and that's not scary right?" she asked, he shook his head "I guess not." he said.

She embraced him and they started singing their favorite song.

_Let's go in the garden_

_You'll find something waiting_

_Right there where you left it lying upside down_

_When you finally find it _

_You'll see how it's fading _

_The underside is lighter when you turn it around_

_Everything stays right where you left it_

_Everything stays but it still changes_

_Ever so slightly, daily and nightly_

_In little ways _

_Where everything stays_

**(flashback ends)**

**Present day**

Jack was walking through a field of flowers and he was admiring the scenery. The bright sun, the blue sky, the cool breeze, and the beautiful landscape.*sigh* he smiled and laid down on the flowerbed, he picked a red flower that was next to him and looked up to the sky.

"What a beautiful day." he said, then all of a sudden the winds started changing and the sky turned black as night, and the land started shaking. Jack looked up in confusion and fear with millions of thoughts going through his head.

"What the hell's going on?!" he said in fear, he then sees a familiar figure in the distance. It looked like Entrapta, "Entrapta? Entrapta is that you?", she turned to look at him with fear in her eyes something he never expected to see in her one of the Horde's top scientists."Hurry!" she said, shadows started swallowing everything and earthquakes shook the land so he ran to Entrapta.

When he finally reached her the ground between them broke apart, before the distance became greater, Jack jumped across to her. "Grab my hand!" he said, Entrapta reached out to grab it but then shadows formed below their feet and started to engulf them, he reached out to grab her but he couldn't, then the ground broke and he was hanging on the edge beneath her trying not to fall.

She tried to pull him up, but then a mysterious figure showed up out of nowhere and grabbed Entrapta by her neck. "Let her go you bastard!" Jack shouted, the mysterious figure said nothing but stared at him with his golden eyes, but then he started to speak. "I know what you're hiding boy, and I know why you won't tell him. It's because of her isn't it?." he said with venom in his voice, "Entrapta?" Jack asked confused,"no... Catra." he said. Jack looked at him with wide-eyes and a confused expression, then the mysterious man started singing sinisterly.

_I know your secret_

_Your dirty little secret_

_I know your secret!_

_Your DIRTY, LITTLE, SECRET!_

He laughed evilly while Entrapta looked at Jack with unease and he looked at her grief-stricken, she said only one thing: "find me."

He looked at her even more confused, "what do you mean?" he asked, then the ledge broke and he started falling, she broke free to try and grab his hand but it was too late. "JACK!" she screamed, "AAAAHHH!" he screamed before plummeting to the dark abyss below with the mysterious figure laughing maniacally.

Jack wakes up to find himself in his room sweaty and panting. "Hey hey you okay?" said a familiar voice, it was Force captain Scorpia who came to check in on him. He looked around the room finding everything the same taking in gasps of breath. "Still alive, still alive." he said to himself breathlessly, "are you okay? Do you need help? I can go find Catra." Scorpia said worriedly.

Jack held up his hand signaling no,"I'm fine, just a bad dream." he said, "it must have been really bad, you were tossing and turning something fierce, worse than I've seen with Catra." she said, "what was it about?" she asked concerned. Jack looked at her sad and scared at the same time which made her more worried.

"I was in this field of flowers it was beautiful, but then the sky turned dark, shadows swallowed everything and earthquakes shook the ground, then I saw Entrapta she was in danger, I tried to save her but some guy showed and grabbed her, then he started talking about why I didn't tell Hordak about Entrapta and all she said was "find me." then I fell into a black abyss and I woke up." he explained feeling uneasy, Scorpia looked at him horrified and her claws were over her mouth.

He learned what she and Catra did to Entrapta and it's been bothering him for a while, especially after his talk with Hordak two days ago. "I can't believe how much this was stressing you out I-I never realized what was going. How long have you had this dream?" she inquired, "only tonight. It must be telling me something. I have to talk to Hordak about it." he said, she was in deep thought for a moment before she said: "I'll go with you."

Jack was surprised that she'd betray Catra. "But what about Catra?" he asked, she looked sad for a moment, "I care about Catra I really do she's my best friend, but after that portal nonsense she hasn't been herself lately and I'm worried about her, besides I didn't send Entrapta to beast Island I couldn't." she explained.

Jack was ecstatic to hear that. "Where is she now?" he asked, "I'll tell you in the morning for right now get some sleep k?" she said

Jack nodded his head, she smiled at him and then she left leaving him alone to himself. He curled his hand into a fist vowing to himself he'll find Entrapta for Hordak.

**The next morning**

Jack was walking through the hall still thinking about last night as he was heading to Hordak's chamber. _I have to tell him, I have to_. He thought to himself as he was walking to his chambers, just then someone snuck up behind him and dragged him to another room.

"Hey what's the big ide-" he was cut off when he saw who had abducted him, Force captain Catra. "Hi." she said teasingly, Jack was shocked to see her and went red because of how close they were. "W-what do you want?" he asked nervously, "I wanted to talk with you, I know about your "genius" plan to tell Hordak about Entrapta." she said.

His eyes went wide, "How did you know?" he asked, "I have eyes and ears everywhere in the Fright Zone." she said and chuckled evilly, then he thought to himself could Scorpia have betrayed him? "Who told you?" he asked eagerly, "Kyle." she said.

He gave her a confused look and raised his eye-brow. "Really?" he said in disbelief, she looked angry because he was probably the last person she would asked to do but reluctantly she said: "yes.", "but why would you- nevermind don't want to know." he said baffled. "Good, but anyways if you tell Hordak about Entrapta I won't hesitate to hurt you." she threatened, "you don't scare me, you don't understand I have to talk to him." he said urgently.

She started laughing, "you really think Hordak's gonna listen to you? A recruit?" she said in between laughs, "h-he did it before he'll do it again." he said nervously, she then stopped laughing and smiled, "face it kid, Hordak listens to me and he may have listened to you once before but he won't do it again, you need to wake up and face the facts." she said, he looked downcast as doubt clouded his mind. Catra smirked and left him alone thinking she won, "oh and don't bother talking to Scorpia, I took care of that." she said

Jack stayed in the room and thought to himself, _maybe she's right, even though he listened before what makes you think he'll listen now? She's got him wrapped around her pretty little finger. Damn it! _ He left the room and walked the lonely halls of the Fright Zone trying to figure out how to do this.

_Written in stone every rule every word_

_Centuries old and unbending_

_Stay in your place better seen and not heard _

_Well now that story is ending_

He then got a look of determination on his face.

_Cause I, I cannot start to crumble_

_So come on and try to shut me and cut me down_

_I won't be silenced!_

_You can't keep me quiet _

_Won't tremble when you try it _

_All I know is I won't go speechless!_

_Speechless! _

_Let the storm in_

_I cannot be broken _

_No I won't live unspoken _

_Cause I know that I won't go speechless!_

Jack ran outside to the middle of the Fright Zone

_Try to lock me in this cage_

_I won't just lay me down and die!_

_I will take these broken wings and watch me burn across the sky_

_Hear the echoes saying I won't be silenced!_

Clouds were forming above him.

_Though you wanna see me tremble when you try it_

_All I know is I won't go speechless_

_Speechless!_

_Cause I'll breathe when they try to suffocate me_

_Don't you underestimate me!_

_Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

_All I know is I won't go speechless _

_SPEECHLESS!_

He then stood his ground as it started to rain, then someone came and gave him an umbrella. "You shouldn't be out here in the rain young man." said the man. Jack looked up and saw it was commander Zorn, he was wearing a white shirt with the Horde insignia on the back, fingerless gloves and black pants. "C-commander!" Jack said while saluting him, "Why are you here?" Jack inquired.

"I saw you coming out here and wanted to get you before it started raining. Why are you here?" Zorn asked. Jack looked at him saddened, "I have to tell Lor-" he stopped himself, "I have to tell someone something important, but I'm afraid they won't listen to me." he explained, "why?" asked Zorn, "because I-I I'm still a recruit. I mean I've been here since Captain Adora but no gives me the time of day, they still treat me like a kid." he said.

"I've been preparing to lead since I first joined the Horde, I don't remember my mother or my father, but I feel like there's this part of me that wants to prove I can lead if given the chance." Jack explained. Zorn gave a warm smile and put his hand on his shoulder, "you shouldn't worry about whether or not people will listen, you should worry about not saying anything, listen to your heart my boy, listen to your heart." Zorn said.

This gave Jack a hopeful expression as Zorn walked off leaving the umbrella with him. Jack then smiled and got a determined look on his face, "thank you Commander." he said to himself, he then ran back inside to talk to Hordak.

**Meanwhile in Hordak's chambers**

Catra and Scorpia were talking to Hordak about their next step.

"Listen the portal failed before but that doesn't matter now, we need to launch a full-scale assault on Bright Moon. Queen Angella's gone, that leaves them weak so now we can destroy them once and for all." said Catra as Scorpia stood silent, Lord Hordak turned to them, "yes, but for now I want you two to look for Entrapta." Hordak ordered.

Catra looked stunned for a second as if baffled why he would go after her. "B-but Lord Hordak, why would you want us to go after a traitor like her?" she asked, "because I have reason to believe she didn't betray us." he explained, Catra looked wide-eyed as if she was scared he knew the truth. Just then the door to his chamber opened revealing Jack who looked determined than ever.

Jack walked up to the three ready to talk. "Jack, is there a reason you wish to speak with me?" Hordak asked, "NO!" shouted Catra, but then calmed down, "I mean no, there isn't anything you have to tell him do you?" she said almost threateningly. Jack stared her down and she almost flinched. "Actually there is." he said, then Scorpia finally spoke out, "Entrapta wasn't the one who let in the princesses!" she blurted out, then she covered her mouth as Catra glared at her.

"What?" Hordak said with a little venom in his venom, Catra laughed nervously, "she doesn't know what she's talking she's just tired." Catra said worriedly, but then Jack interjected much to her anger.

"No, she's telling the truth." he said, Hordak was now intrigued, "tell me more, but only from him." he said, Jack stood in front of him and told him the truth. "Shadow Weaver, it was Shadow Weaver who got them into the Fright Zone, not Entrapta." Jack explained, Hordak face turned to that of surprise while Catra got angrier by the second and her claws sharpened.

"Shut up." she said through gritted teeth, "Entrapta was going to tell you that you couldn't open the portal but then Catra knocked her out." he explained, "Shut up damn it!" she said angrily getting closer to him, "cause Catra was afraid-" he was about to say when: "I SAID SHUT UP!" screamed Catra and she sliced him across his head.

Scorpia and Hordak looked on in horror and so did Catra as she looked at the hand that sliced him and then back at Jack whos head was bleeding while he covered it.

"W-wait, what did you say?" he said delirious as he removed his hand showing his wound, he fell against a wall and laid there. Catra ran over to him in a panic, "J-Jack I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to I swear!" she said frantically, next thing you know she was knocked unconscious by Scorpia and laid beside him. "GUARDS!" shouted Hordak.

Two soldiers came into the room. "Take Catra to the prison, Scorpia take Jack to the medical bay NOW!" he ordered.

Jack was still semi-conscious and saw Catra being hauled off while he was in Scorpia's arms, "C-Catra, w-wait." he said breathlessly as he reached out his arm to her, then blacked out.

"Jack, you're gonna okay do you hear me? Jack? Jack!" Scorpia said, but he couldn't hear her as the world started going dark for him.

**Elsewhere**

A man was sitting in his chair awaiting news from someone, then his door opened revealing a Rat. "Dar what happened?" he asked, Dar squeaked and it seemed only he could understand what he was saying.

The man smiled an evil smile and chuckled, "perfect, now onto phase 2." he said as he stood up and left the room.

_To be continued…_

**Author's note: let me know what you think, I know I said it's going to be a musical and it is I just need to find out what songs to use for this. The next chapter will be out soon until them hope you have a nice day!**


	2. The Quest Begins

**2**

**(flashback)**

Jonathan's village was bustling with movement even though it was early in the morning. His father took him and his kitten Faux to the edge of a cliff that overlooked their village to watch the sunrise. John looked down on the village with joy seeing all the people and shops, but then his smile disappeared as strange images of a mysterious woman with an ancient looking sword loomed in his mind and a name whispered in his head: Mara, which distracted him from his father's lecturing.

"you see this John? Everything the light touches, our village, the mountains, and valleys, though small is perfect and someday you'll find something perfect for you too." said his father, however John wasn't listening to his lecture, he was distracted by thoughts of someone he deemed important.

His father looked at him concerned, "hey kiddo, you alright?" he asked, "huh? Y-Yeah, just thinking." John said, "you've been out of it a lot lately, you haven't been your usual self, is something wrong?" asked his father. John looked at him uneased while his kitten crawled around his neck, "well, it's just that I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like is any of this for real? Or not? I feel like nothing's gonna be perfect forever and I'm scared, scared that I'm gonna lose you guys." he explained solemnly. "Have you ever felt like that?" he asked.

His father looked away and stared off into the distance for a while looking sad, like he was thinking back on something tragic, then he put a hand on John's shoulder and looked at him again with a forced smile. "I'll never leave you John, ever, neither will your mom, or Fox here." he said warmly, "well dad, haven't you ever felt like someone wouldn't be there with you forever? That you were going to lose someone important to you?" John asked.

His father thought of that for a moment and remembered something important. "Well, I know a song that always got me through hard times when I was young." he said, John raised an eyebrow in confusion for a moment before his father stood up.

_In the light of the day_

_In the dark of the night_

_When you're raring to go_

_When you're tired from the fight_

_When you're losing your mind _

_Let me give you a thought_

_I gonna be right by your side no matter what_

John laughed as his father started tap dancing then he decided to join in.

_In the dark of the night (in the dark of the night)_

_In the light of the day (in the light of the day)_

_When your rising to shine (when your rising to shine)_

_When your hitting the hay (when your hitting the hay)_

_I'll be hanging around (I'll be hanging around)_

_If you like it or not (if you like it or not)_

_I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what_

All day they travelled to different areas around the village having fun until they got to a farmer's fruit forest and decided to "borrow" some fruit.

_No matter what (no matter what)_

_No matter what (no matter what)_

_No matter what_

_No matter what_

_No matter what! (no matter what)_

_Oh I'm gonna be (oh I'm gonna be)_

_Right by your side (right by your side)_

_I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what_

They both fell down when John tried grabbing more fruit from a tree and laughed, but then were chased out by the owner with his dog giving chase, later they saddled on their horse with John hugging his father's back to roam the countryside seeing all that the land had to offer from the tall mountains to the beautiful red forests.

_In the dark of the night_

_In the light of the day_

_When your rising the shine_

_When your hitting the hay_

_Just remember this song_

_How's it go I forgot? _They both laughed

_I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what_

They arrived at a cliffside where they watched the sunset

_Through whoever you've been (through whoever you've been)_

_Through whoever you'll be (through whoever you'll be)_

_Through whatever you lose (through whatever you lose)_

_You will always have me (you will always have me) _

His father put his arm around John's shoulder and hugged him

_At the end of your rope (at the end of your rope)_

_I'll be holding you taut (I'll be holding you taut)_

_I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what_

_Be right by your side_

_Be right by your side_

_Be right by your side no matter what_

They made their way back to their home and put the horse back in the stable. "Good boy Callus." his father said to the horse. "Dad?" John said, "yeah?" asked his father, John ran up and hugged him tightly as if it were his last hug. "Thanks." he said, "no problem bud." his father said.

Just then Jonathan's mother came out the front door. "Jonathan, Travis, dinner's ready!" she told them, "coming Lisa!" he said, "let's go John, you know how your mother can be when we take too long." Travis joked "I heard that!" Lisa said causing a sweat drop to appear on Travis's face as he chuckled nervously while John laughed, "by the way John, you can ask us about anything, you know that right?" Travis asked.

Jack smiled and said, "yeah", then his father smiled and rubbed John's head making him giggle, his father went inside and John was about to go in as well when Fox hissed at something in the bushes.

"What is it?" John asked, he looked where he was hissing and saw something move but then it stopped, "hmm, probably squirrels, come on Fox." he said and he picked him up and carried him inside unknowing that someone was watching him, or something.

**(flashback ends)**

**Present **

Jack was falling in and out of consciousness as blood continued to flow from his head while being carried on a gurney to the med bay.

As he was being carried he could faintly hear the panicked voices of soldiers and Scorpia. "Get him in here! Quickly!" a doctor shouted, "don't worry Jack, you're gonna be okay!" said Scorpia.

As he was falling in and out of consciousness, his eyes opened halfway so he could almost see everything going on around him, the frantic doctors, the guards, and the worried Scorpia. The doctors and Scorpia watched him reach out his arm and heard him mutter only three words: Mara, Lisa and Travis.

"Why is he saying those names?" one of the doctors asked, the other just shook her head, "M-Mara, L-Lisa, T-Travis." Jack muttered as he grunted and shouted in pain clenching his teeth with a pained look on his face.

Then he started screaming causing everyone to widen their eyes in fear and were shocked as they saw Jack's arm started to glow orange and was making everything float off the ground. "Mara!, Lisa!, T-Travis!" he yelled, then Jack's eyes closed completely, his arm went faint and all he could hear was ringing. "He's fading! Get me bandages hurry!" the doctor shouted, their voices became faint to Jack as he started to pass out.

Jack found himself on a beach overlooking the sea watching the sunset, his feet were bare and he was only wearing a white shirt and pants. A woman then walked up next to him and held his hand. When he glanced at her, the woman turned out to be Catra but she looked different, she wasn't wearing her headgear and her hair was longer and less wild. He held her hands and put his head on hers, then he put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her forehead making her blush in the process.

She grabbed his hands and they started dancing while singing a duet.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you will lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for you keep_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_

_Your rainbow will come smiling through_

_No matter how your heart is grieving _

_If you keep on believing _

_The dream that you wish will come true_

The sun set on the horizon and the stars came out and shone on them, as they danced Jack felt like they were dancing on the stars.

_Les reves qui sommillent dans nos coeurs_

_Au creux de la nuit_

_Habillent nos chagrins de bonheur_

_Dans le doux secret l'oubli_

_Ecoute ton reve, et demain_

_Le soleil brillera toujours_

_Meme si ton couer a l'ame en peine_

_Il faut y croire quand meme:_

_Le reve d'une vie, c'est l'amour_

_Meme si ton couer a l'ame en peine_

_Il faut y croire quand meme:_

_Le reve d'une vie, c'est l'amour._

They stopped dancing and looked at each other once more. "Catra, there's something I've always wanted to tell you from the moment I saw you." Jack said, "what is it?" she asked.

"I love you." he said, she looked surprised because no one ever told her that before, then she smiled, he leaned down to her and she followed him and they closed the gap between them, she put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist and they lost themselves in the kiss as stars shone over them like a million lanterns, but all of a sudden, Jack noticed a hooded figure looking down at his feet. The figure lifted his head up slowly showing his orange eyes and smile, Jack's eyes widened as the figure drew a sword and lunged at them, "NO!" he shouted

Jack gasped as he suddenly woke up in a bed. "No! No!" he said frantically as he struggled for a little bit. He sat up and looked around and saw he was in the med bay. "Aw, my head." he groaned, he touched his head and found it was bandaged, then he looked at his hand in confusion on the dream he just had which was unsurprisingly weirder than the last. "What was that dream about?" he asked himself, "why was she there?" he pondered as events of the dream came back to him, "and why was I singing that strange language?" he asked himself confused.

He blushed bright red and his heart started beating faster as he remembered the kiss and confession. "Am I..no that can't be true, it's just a dream, just a dream." he told himself in his mind. Just then someone walked in and was surprised to see him up. "Holy shit!" You're awake!" shouted Lonnie, "Lonnie?" Jack asked. She rushed over to him and slugged him in the arm.

"And here I thought you'd never wake you idiot." she teased, Jack laughed then felt a sharp pain in his arm. "Ooh, sorry." she said, after that Rogelio and Kyle walked in but Kyle was hesitant to talk to him because he was afraid that Jack might attack him after he accidentally blabbed to Catra.

Jacked hugged Rogelio and saw Kyle standing in the doorway, he looked at him while Kyle nervously smiled. "Hey." Kyle said, "hey." Jack said hesitant. Kyle approached his bed carefully and started rubbing his neck nervously. "I'm so sorry about what about what happened i-if I hadn't have told Catra none of this would've-" he was cut off when Jack grabbed him and hugged him.

"Shut up dingus." Jack said, and Kyle smiled and hugged him back, "alright, now that the drama's over can you guys tell me how long I've been out?" Jack asked, the others looked uneased and looked at him worried. Jack looked at them concerned, "Guys, how long have I been out?" he asked concerned, "2 months." said Lonnie saddened. Jack was shocked, "no, y-you're kidding right?" he said in disbelief, Kyle nodded his head and Jack looked even more shocked, "what?!. NO! No way!" he shouted as he ran his hands through his hair and they put their hands on his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, calm down okay?" Lonnie said, after calming down he asked more questions, "2 months?" he asked, "you lost a lot of blood, the doctors managed to bandaged and stitch you up but we guess it caused a lot of brain damage that you were put in a coma, but we thought you might be dead." said Kyle

Rogelio got him a cup of water and Jack snatched and drank like there was no tomorrow surprising the hell out of them, "okay so Catra, what happened to Catra?" he asked, the others went silent and looked away from him, " (She's back in prison)." said Rogelio in a growl.

"What?" Jack said in disbelief, he then felt another sharp pain as the memories came flooding back causing him to drop the cup and it shattered.

"_Entrapta was going to tell you that you couldn't open the portal but then Catra knocked her out."_

"_Shut up damn it!"_

"_Cause Catra was afraid-"_

"_I SAID SHUT UP!"_

He gasped as the pain subsided. "Whoa! you okay?" Kyle asked. "I'm fine, but where's Scorpia? Jack asked, "I think she's with Hordak." said Lonnie.

"Thanks." Jack said, he got out of bed and stumbled a little but Rogelio caught him before he fell. "(Are you sure you should be up? You're still not well)." Rogelio asked in a concerned growl, Jack nodded his head "I'm fine buddy, I just really need to talk to him." he said.

The three of them were reluctant at first but acquiesced and took him to see Lord Hordak, but before they did Jack looked at himself in a nearby mirror and saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt. "But first, I should get dressed." he said embarrassingly.

**Later**

Hordak was talking to force captain Scorpia about how to deal with the rebellion when they heard the door open.

"Um..Lord Hordak we have someone for you." Lonnie said nervously, "who is it?" he asked coldly, they opened the door to reveal Jack bandaged but sporting a new look, he was wearing a red shirt, a grey jacket, dark pants, goggles, and black boots.

Hordak and Scorpia were shocked to see him up. "Oh my gosh J-Jack!" Scorpia shouted as she ran to hug him. "I thought you'd never wake up!" Scorpia said relieved, "I've missed you too Scorpia." Jack said strained by hug, "ooh sorry, I give big hugs." she said, Jack chuckled a little then he went to Hordak to finally tell him of his dream.

"Lord Hordak." he said bowing to him, "rise Jack." Hordak ordered, Jack rose to his feet and looked him in the eye. "2 months ago you had a reason to tell me the truth about Entrapta, tell me why." he said. "I had a dream, she was in danger at the hands of some dangerous individual, but I felt like I know him somehow." Jack explained.

Hordak looked concerned about the situation. "Where is she now?" he asked, Jack then turned his attention to Scorpia. "Scorpia, you said you knew where Entrapta is can you tell us now?" Jack asked. "So, when Catra ordered me to take Entrapta to beast island, here's what really happened." she said, and then began to explain what happened after the portal.

**(2 months ago)**

Scorpia carried a tied up Entrapta to a boat headed for Beast Island. "Okay, don't freak out Scorpia, you're just sending someone to Beast Island forever and she'll never come back and will probably die alone because of me and Catra." she said worried and panicked.

Next thing she knows Entrapta's bot Emily shows up out of nowhere and jumps in front of her making a sad whirring sound. Scorpia looks at her solemnly, "aww please don't do this to me universe." she said to herself looking up, she shook her head and looked away from her and continued the mission, but Emily kept pestering her and Scorpia kept swatting her away until Emily made one more sad whirring noise which sounded like a whimper and grabbed onto her which made Scorpia sniffle and almost shed a tear as she pinched her eyes shut.

At that moment Entrapta woke up feeling a pain in her ribcage. "Ow! Where am I?" she said drowsy, she looked around and noticed she was being carried by Scorpia and her hands were bound. "Scorpia? What are you..? Wait, why am I tied up?" she said confused, then she remembered being shocked by Catra moments before and her eyes widened. "Catra! The portal! W-we've got to stop her!

Scorpia said nothing and put her down on a nearby crate, then she cut her ropes with her pincers and looked at her grief-stricken. "The portal has already been closed." she said then she started crying, "I'm so sorry about all of this, you deserve a better friend than me." she said sobbing, "wait Scorpia, what's going on?" Entrapta asked, so then Scorpia explained everything to her and Entrapta was left in utter shock.

"I can't believe this." she whispered on the brink of tears, "I know" Scorpia said as she hugged Entrapta comforting her while she cried on her shoulder. After letting her go, Entrapta wiped her eyes with her hair, then Scorpia gave her a mysterious map and a device.

"A map? To where?" Entrapta asked, "an unknown land on Etheria that the Horde has never been to or conquered, go there and don't come back until I tell you it's safe, I'll tell you with this device." Scorpia told her as she pointed to the device, Entrapta gasped as she recognized it.

"This is my holo vid! Where'd you find it?" she asked surprised, "I found it under a table in the cafeteria, Lonnie helped me make another thanks to your blueprints." Scorpia said, right after that Entrapta grabbed her into another tight hug surprisingly with her arms and not her hair.

"Thank you." Entrapta whispered, "you're welcome." Scorpia said back, then she let go of Scorpia. "I'll try to find a vehicle to get out of here, it shouldn't take too long." Entrapta explained, "what about Emily?" asked Scorpia, Entrapta looked at emily for a moment and smiled, "I think she's safer with you." Entrapta said, Emily than ran to Scorpia and leaped on her. "Whoa! Hey buddy." said Scorpia.

"Wait! What about Hordak? And Jack?" she asked concerned, "I have to-" she was cut off when Scorpia covered her mouth with her pincer. "he'll be okay." she reassured."Please watch over him and Emily." Entrapta requested, Scorpia smiled and nodded her head which made Entrapta smile too. After that she started to walk away to a location no one knows.

Before she did she looked back one last time and waved goodbye to Scorpia and Emily who waved bye back as she walked away and disappeared.

**(flashback ends)**

After explaining the story everyone was left shocked including Hordak. "So that's what really happened huh?" Jack asked, "yeah." she said solemnly. "That explains your behaviour the last few weeks, but why didn't you tell us?" Kyle asked, Scorpia kept her eyes down, "I wanted to, I really did but.." she paused, "I was just too damn scared of what would happen to Jack and Catra and I was right, catastrophe." she said.

Jack put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting smile. "I-it wasn't your fault, we'd be scared too." he said, she smiled back and said "thanks.", "alright now that the drama is over can someone tell us where she is?" Lonnie said impatiently. Scorpia called in Emily who simulated the map and pointed to where she was.

"What is that place?" she asked, "Oris." Jack said almost instantly. "How do you know what that place is?" Kyle asked, Jack looked confused for a second, "I-I don't, at least I don't think so." he said confused, _why do I know that place? _He thought to himself before being snapped out of it when someone called his name. "Huh?" he said confused, "you good Jack?" Lonnie asked.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." Jack said, "what is Oris?" Lonnie asked. "Someplace that's been off the grid for years, no one's seen or heard of it not even the Horde, seems like someone or something there doesn't want to be found." Scorpia said, Jack rubbed his chin and remembered something, "I remember now! Shadow weaver told me a story about an enchanted forest like the whispering woods." he said, "Really?" said Kyle, "yeah, it was a magical place where many Etherians dwelled, but something went wrong and now no one can get in or out. This worried the group a little bit.

Jack got a determined look and made a decision, ***sigh* **"okay, I'll go get Entrapta and bring her back." Jack said, ("Whoa by yourself? That's suicide!)" growled Rogelio surprised, "I've got to at least try." he said unwavered, Scorpia decided to interject in their conversation and put a pincer on his shoulder. "I'm going with you." she said.

It was Jack's turn to be surprised, but he shook his head. "No, I won't let you risk your life for me." Jack said, "I'm doing this to redeem myself, this is my responsibility and I have to fix it." she said, "but Catra's the one who-" "but I still went along with it!" she interrupted. "I have to make up for what I did to my friend and this is my way of doing it." she said.

Jack looked at her then smiled. "Okay then, the two of us." he said as he put his hand in the middle and she did the same. "Wait you two!" Hordak said, they turned their heads and looked towards Hordak. "If you're both going through with this, I have but one question to ask you, how much are you willing to sacrifice?" asked Hordak, Jack said, "everything." Hordak had a serious expression and narrowed his eyes, "very well then, I'm coming with you." he said, both their eyes went wide and they glanced at each other in bewilderment.

"I'm sorry...WHAT?!" Jack shouted in disbelief shocking everyone even Hordak, after the outburst he blushed and regained his composure allowing Hordak to explain. "Yyyes," Hordak said awkwardly. "I know this may come as a shock to most of you but, I have to see Entrapta."

Jack raised an eyebrow in suspicion until Hordak gave him a fierce look.

"THINK NOTHING ELSE OF IT!" Hordak shouted scaring him, "I merely need her assistance to win the war before Horde Prime arrives here." he said, which caused his Imp to start taunting him by saying her name.

"_Entrapta" _it said causing him to blush and growl at him

"_Entrapta" _it said again

_Entrapta _it said one last time before Hordak threw something at it causing it to fly away. After that he calmed down and got back to the situation at hand.

"So, the three of us." Jack said, but then the imp came back and crawled near his leg. "Okay four." he said reluctantly.

"Wait if you guys are all going, who's gonna run the Fright Zone?" asked Kyle, "A man I trust with my life, Commander Zorn." Hordak said with a smile on his face.

"Well we'd better get going so we can get a headstart, you guys take out some rebels for me until I get back." Jack said. The three nodded their heads and Jack decided to hug them again before heading off.

"I'll miss you guys." he said while one tear left his eye,"we'll miss you too." Kyle said. Jack let go of them and the group headed off to find Entrapta.

**Elsewhere in the Fright Zone prison**

Catra sat in her cell with her head in her knees. In the two months that she's been there, her hair grew longer and she started contemplating why she started thinking about Jack all the time considering he was the reason she's here in the first place.

_Why are you in my head you asshole? _She thought to herself until she heard footsteps that startled her.

"Life's not fair is it my little friend?" a mysterious man said, "who's there?" asked Catra. Out of the shadows a figure in a black cloak revealed himself to her stepping closer with each word he said. "While some were born to feast others spend their lives in the dark." he said in a deep voice, he finally reached her cell and kneeled down while she backed away a little frightened.

"Begging for scraps." he said showing his eyes to her filling her heart with dread. Hesitantly she got closer to him as far as the chains would let her go. He Removed his hood and showed her his face which caused her to gasp. "Commander?" she asked shocked, "The way I see it, you and I are the same, we both want to find a way out." he said.

"Why are you here?" she asked, he said nothing and unlocked the cell and removed her chains, "I need your help with something." he said, "what?" she asked. "A plan to destroy She-Ra the rebellion, and conquer Etheria once and for all." he said, "a plan to give you everything you want, Force captain." he said with a smile on his face

"What do I have to do?" she asked, he patted her head gently, "just wait a little kitten, I have a plan. For now follow me, we have work to do." he said walking away with a smile on his face, a rat crawled up on his shoulder as he was walking.

"Phase two is in motion Dar." he said quietly to his pet.

**Author's note: So sorry this took so long, I was busy with School and watching Season 4 to get more material for the story. Btw season 4 elements are going to be crucial and will play a big part in the story from here on out, especially for Catra and Jack's relationship to blossom.**

**Ps: thank you all for the reviews! Randomramblingsofme yours was my most favorite, you made me very happy and now this story is my pride and joy than the others I wrote.**

**One more thing that song was by Annapantsu a singing Youtuber.**


	3. The Coronation

**3**

**(flashback)**

A boy sat on the balcony of his treehouse as his friend was reading a book he got from Mystacor. "Hey Travis, you remember that story that Light Spinner told us about?" asked the boy, "which one? She told us a lot of stories." he asked, "the one about that legend, y'know the Heart of Etheria?" the boy asked, Travis closed the book he was reading and looked at him. "I'm listening." he said intrigued. The boy got off the balcony and walked into the room, then he drew a circle with his hand casting a spell which then became an image of Etheria. "Long ago, when the First Ones settled here, they did something to the planet causing magic to disappear all over Etheria. It was believed that a great energy source lied at the Heart of the planet which was holding all the magic." he explained, he moved his hands and the room lit up with color.

"Then something happened, Etheria rumbled like a volcano, and all of a sudden there was a bright flash of light and all the stars disappeared." he said, "I think this was the reason why She-Ra disappeared." he said.

"That's pretty far fetched don't you think?" Travis asked while getting up from his seat, "well it makes sense don't you think?" the boy asked, "dude, no one knows what happened to She-Ra, she's been missing for over a millennia." Travis said. The boy shrugged his shoulders while his friend brought out a chess board. "What's that?" he asked, "just a little game Micah showed me how to play a while ago." Travis said, "want to show you how to play?" he asked, the boy nodded his head and made his way over to him, He sat down in a seat across the table.

**(Dearly Beloved kh3 ver. plays)**

As they were playing their game the boy looks at Travis then back down at the board repeatedly. "Is there something you want to ask me?" Travis asked noticing his staring, the boy blushed embarrassed but shook his head to regain himself and pressed on to ask his question. "Do you think that, we'll be together forever?" he asked awkwardly, Travis raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "are you asking this because of what happened with Light Spinner?" he asked, "no, maybe, I don't know! Point is just answer the question." he said quickly, Travis put down the piece he was playing and answered. "Well yeah, I mean you're my best friend Zorn." he said with a smile on his face, "heh yeah, best friends." looking downcast. Travis noticing his expression asked him what's wrong to which he simply replied, "I'm fine." they then continued with their game while Zorn thought to himself about their conversation while looking down at his feet. _Though I wish we were more than that. _He looked up for a second and saw Travis kneeling in front of him, "I'm kidding." Travis said, he felt his cheeks grow hot with him being this close. He saw Travis placed an item in his hand, Zorn saw it was a purple bracelet with the initials "NIGHT" on them while Travis's had "DAY."

Zorn put his on and they look away awkwardly before Travis delve in for a kiss surprising Zorn, but he would go with it. It lasted for a second but for Zorn it was an eternity, when they released he heard him call his name, "_zorn, zorn, _Zorn!" Zorn woke up from his daydream and heard his voice. "You good? You doze out on me for a second." he asked, Zorn started sweating and rubbed his hair putting on a fake smile. "Y-yeah, I'm good." he said, Travis shrugged his shoulders and they continued their game while Zorn stopped smiling and looked up at the skylight thinking what would happen to them later in life.

**Title: Entrapta and Hordak: A Hero's Journey**

**(present)**

Zorn was in Hordak's sanctum thinking fondly of that memory. "Did you ever feel the same way?" he asked himself while clenching his fist and crying, "hey boss." said Catra, he wiped his tears away quickly when he heard Catra come in. Clearing his throat he turned around and admired the new outfit he got her. It comprised of a reddish leotard, with a garment that covers her collar and right arm, with her left arm bare. It has a red diamond on the right shoulder, and she was wearing a black fingerless gloves that reaches midway to her forearm. On her waist she has a sort of burgundy leggings and a black belt, with some sort of black leg sleeve which runs from her feet to halfway up her thighs, and she was barefoot as usual.

"How do you like it?" he asked, "it's nice." she said.

He turned his attention back towards Hordaks computer and the wreckage of his sanctum. "What the hell happened here?" he asked, Catra shrugged her shoulders. "You know the usual, princesses came in, shot up the place, and we had to fight them off." she said plainly. Zorn examined the wreckage and looked at the files on his computer, his eyes widened as he realized what they had done. "You opened a portal didn't you?" he asked in shock and awe, that last word triggered her causing her ears to perk up and her pupils to dilate.

He noticed this and asked, "Are you okay-" before being interrupted, "I'm fine!" she said quickly and angrily while glaring at him. Zorn was noticeably shocked by this but continued on, "anyway, opening the portal caused something to happen a-a shockwave of energy I believe that blasted through space, so now there's no doubt that what Hordak said was true, Horde Prime will be here soon." he explained while looking through the computer. He soon pulled up a picture on the computer showing the princesses at the battle of Bright Moon using their magic to drive out the Horde, he frowned when he saw princess Glimmer on the Screen but was more shocked to see She-Ra.

"She-Ra." he said in amazement, "you mean Adora?" asked Catra. He looked back at her in shock and confusion and got a closer look at the picture. "That is Adora!" he said surprised, he then laughed maniacally which creeped out Catra, "why didn't I see it before? Of course it was Adora!" he said, "have you ever heard of the H.O.E project?" he asked, "no, what is it?" she asked. He rubbed his chin and looked down at the floor for a moment, _so it's true, they really don't have any idea about it. _He thought to himself, "uh it's nothing nevermind." he said.

Catra rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "So about Jack, do you like him?" he asked teasing her, she flushed red much to his delight and left the room without another word, but before she left she stopped at the door and looked back at him still flushed. "Call me when we have something important to do." she said, "you don't make the demands around here, and by the way kitty I do have something important to do." he retorted, she laughed "oh yeah? What?" she asked. He looked back at the picture and when his eyes landed on Glimmer he glared again, "I'm sending a message." he said, then he clapped his hands summoning his pet rat Dar.

"Dar, what's the status of things?" he asked the rat, he chittered in his ear as Catra listened in, "IT'S TODAY?!" he shouted shocking Catra, ***sigh*** "l-look I'm not angry." he said to the saddened rat, "I promise I'm not angry, what?" he said, "yes you can have some cheese." he told Dar. He donned a black trench coat and pulled his hood over his head, "I'm going out." he said, "wait! Our troops are just sitting around doing nothing and you're just leaving? We need to talk about plans for-" she said before being interrupted, "plans?" he said, then he chuckled, "your last plan was to set off the damn portal before it was even ready, do you remember how that ended?" he asked.

She crossed her arms again and huffed out a sigh. "Whatever, it worked for us didn't it?" she asked, "yeah for you and Hordak." he retorted, "it doesn't matter. The rebellion's a mess, their queen is gone. Now's our chance to gain the upper hand." she said, "how do you expect to do that when you can't even prevent them from getting into the Fright Zone?" he asked while walking towards her causing her to back up. "Yeah, it Entrapta who-" "STOP LYING!" he said frightening her. He then felt pain in his left eye and covered his hand over it, Catra looked closer to his eye and saw the eye was flickering with electricity which gave and idea.

"I already know it was Light- Shadow Weaver and the princess brat who get them in ." he said removing his hand from his eye, he put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him, "look, I'm just trying to keep you out of trouble and off people's bad side okay? I have a plan you just got to work with me here." he said, he ruffled her hair agitating her, "we'll talk about plans when I get back." he said, "oh and one more thing, I gave you a pardon so you can walk freely around the Fright Zone and do whatever." Zorn said, the door opened and he left not realizing Catra was looking back at him smiling evilly.

**(Bright Moon)**

Glimmer, Bow, and Adora exited the Moonstone and glimmer admired how the princesses did the hall with an ice statue of her and her mom and flowers strung up everywhere. "This place looks amazing!" she said, "we wanted it to be perfect for you." Frosta said, "so we worked together to finish." said Perfuma, "that was my idea." said Mermista. Castaspella walked up the group, "Glimmer it's time." she said, Glimmer (with the encouragement of her friends) took to the throne to give her queen speech.

"I'm here today because Queen Angella, my mother, sacrificed herself to save Etheria. We can't let her bravery be in vain. But there's so much we still need to do. Hordak is still in power, and we know there's an even larger Horde army out there somewhere. We can't let them win. It's time for us to take back our home. Together we will push out the Horde, once and for all!" she said earning an uproar of cheers from her subjects, friends, and others. She looked up and saw her mother's statue happy because she knew she was proud of her, however the cheering dulled when everyone heard a maniacal laugh all over Bright Moon scaring people out of their wits. Glimmer looked up and saw a lone figure standing on top of the castle. "So it is true!" he shouted, "are you princess Glimmer?!" he asked, she was hesitant at first but answered anyway, "um, yes?" she said. The figure smiled and said, "perfect." then he leaped off the castle and landed in front of the Moonstone behind Glimmer. He lifted his head and removed his hood to show off his orange eyes revealing himself to be Zorn as he chuckled evilly.

"Well well well well well, what do we have here? A party? ***gasp*** and I wasn't invited?" he asked playfully, "how could you? And I thought were friends." he said while fake crying, "Well now that I'm here let me get a look at the menagerie." he said while holding his left eye open so it could scan the environment. "You must be Bow, and I see you Adora, and Castaspella well, he took you with him isn't that just...SWELL?!" he said angrily while smiling.

Casta widened once she figured out who he was. "I-it can't be." she said in shock, "ha ha ha, oh, but it can be, and it is. I got a new style, and a few new toys, that are gonna put an end to your happy, little, princess rebellion ONCE AND FOR ALL!" he shouted, Glimmer then decided to take a stand and talk him down. "Whoa whoa whoa hold on, t-there's got to be a big misunderstanding in case you haven't heard, I was crowned the Queen-" she said before being interrupted, "yeah yeah yeah I've heard." he said rudely, "I've had your little message to Etheria, ON LOOP!" he shouted extending his leg to kick Glimmer in the face. Bow, Adora, and Castaspella got in a ready stance to fight and the other princesses came in as well. "Oh I just looove that part where King Micah spends the rest of his days in this, NOWHERE castle, with a bunch of NOBODIES!" he said crazily.

_That right I heard the stories over and over again_

He jumped off the Moonstone pedestal and bounced over to Glimmer

_Gee, it's swell to finally meet his OTHER FRIENDS_

He danced in front of Glimmer swinging his arms back and forth

_That's right I heard the stories don't really like how they end_

He dodged slices from Adora and flick Casta in the forehead

_Gee, it's swell to finally meet his OTHER FRIENDS_

He grabbed Bow's formal clothes and pulled them over him and then grabbed Mermista when she came in to attack.

_What did he say about me what did he say?_

He pulled Mermista's legs while dangling her over the edge

_What did you do without me what did you do?!_

He slithered over to Frosta and started bouncing on the balls of his feet from left to right

_Did you play games without me what did you play?_

He grabbed perfuma's plants and jump roped her against them

_Did you think all this time that I wouldn't find out about YOOOU?!_

He jumped up in the air and towered over Glimmer shocking her

_Oh that's right I heard the stories over and over again_

He grabbed Glimmer, Bow, Adora, and Casta with his legs and arms and pulled them all together slamming them into one another.

_Gee it's swell to finally meet his OOOOTHER FRIENDS!_

He landed back onto the top of the castle

The were all reeling from the pain he inflicted on them. "He's running circles around us!" Adora said, "I'm exhausted, give me a break!" Bow said, "it really is him, but he can't be serious." Casta said, "you know him auntie? Can you tell us who he is?" Glimmer asked. Zorn's face contorted in anger when she asked that.

_Who am I? Who am I?! What are you even saying?!_

He walked towards the edge angry.

_I'm the loser of the game you didn't know you were playing!_

He grabs the edge and looks over at them.

_Let's play another game this time I get to win!_

He pulled out a weapon from his pocket and threw it in the air then caught it.

_Lives on the line, winner takes all, ready or not LET'S BEGIN!_

He held it behind him and the weapon activated becoming a two-bladed laser sword

_Oh that's right I heard the stories over and over again!_

He jumped back down and spun himself and the weapon around while everyone backed up and he kicked Glimmer again

_Gee it's swell to finally beat his other friends_

He spun the weapon around himself like a bow staff

_Oh that's right I heard the story don't really like how it ends_

He jumped and latched his legs around the pedestal almost hitting Casta

_Gee, it's swell to finally meet his OOOOTHER_

He wrapped around Angella's statue and readied his weapon as Adora Bow and Casta ran towards him with Glimmer reaching out to them.

_OOOOTHER!_

He released his legs catapulted himself back at them

_OOOTHER FRIENDS!_

And in one blow, he managed to slice down Bow, Adora, and Castaspella turning Adora back to normal.

Glimmer watched in horror as her friends and aunt were struck down in front of her, but she wasn't going to stand by and let him push them around, "That's enough you freak!" she said as she stood up and summoned her father's staff. "Aw, what's the matter Glimmer? Miss your friends already?" Zorn said tauntingly, "well don't worry, YOU'RE RIGHT BEHIND THEM!" he shouted, he spun in the air struck Glimmer causing her to drop the staff and weird marks to appear on her body.

She shivered from the attack only to find she was still standing, "ha ha ha that was nothing!" she said, he giggled while holding the weapon behind his head, "then I guess you won't mind if I do it again!" he said as he started slashing her multiple times while laughing crazily. Glimmer managed to gain hold of the weapon handle and held the weapon between them. "Cut it out!" she shouted with one eye closed, "you don't go down easy do you? Hmm figured as much from the daughter of a sorcerer and an angelic being." he said causing Glimmer's eyes to widen, "JUST WAIT! You and the princesses won't stand a chance against my army, not after what I did to you and the traitor." he said. "What the hell are you talking about?!" she asked, "You weren't always so powerful were you?" he asked.

He laughed again as Glimmer got a hold of the weapon and sliced him across the chest, he started walking towards her much to her shock, "tell Shadow Weaver I said hi." he said as he kissed her on the nose, "queenie." was the last thing he uttered before poofing away.

Glimmer fell to the ground and huffed out a sigh and shivered again when the marks disappeared again, she deactivated the weapon and at that moment Adora and the others woke up from being knocked out and she ran over to them hugging them tightly, "I thought you guys were dead!" she said crying, Adora and Bow hugged her back expressing the same feeling. "Who was that guy?" Bow asked, "I don't know, but I dealt with him." Glimmer said, Adora was unassured since she seemed to know him, "we'll worry about him later, right now we need to get you all to healers in the medical bay." Castaspella said, healers were summoned and they all made their way there while Glimmer kept examining the weapon he had dropped and thought back to those words he said, "_tell Shadow Weaver I said hi" _ _she has a lot of explaining to do._ She thought to herself.

**(Back at the Fright Zone)**

Zorn reappeared in Hordak's sanctum clutching his chest in pain, _Damn it! I guess I overdid it a little. I wasn't expecting her to be so strong. _He thought to himself, "I'll worry about it later." he said, "Catra, are you in here?" he asked, "she's got to be somewhere around here." he said to himself, "kid if you're hiding come out it's just me!" he said. He walked up the steps to Hordak's throne only to find Catra sitting there apparently waiting for him.

"Hey Zorn." she said, "what do you think you're doing?!" he asked, she ripped a cable causing the lights to flicker, Zorn looks towards her only to find she was missing. He looked around to see where she was, only for her to pounce on him and rip out his left eye pushing him down and causing him to scream in pain. He stood up and covered his eyelid, "you, you ungrateful little bitch!" he said before falling to the ground and grunting in pain, "missing something?" she said as she tossed his robotic eye up in the air and caught it, "looks like you're ready to listen." she said holding the eye.

Zorn tried to stand up again only to fall back down from the chest pain, "when I get my hands on you-" he said before she interrupted him by laughing, "hey, cheer up boss you said it yourself, big bad Horde Prime got Hordak's signal, don't you want to conquer Etheria before he gets here? He doesn't sound like the type to accept failure." she said, "I don't care about Horde Prime." Zorn said with eyelid shut, "but what do you want?" he asked, "Hordak's little vanity projects are over. It's time to crush the rebellion for good. And you're gonna help me do that." she said as she took the throne and dropped his which he desperately grabbed.

"I think you and I are going to do great things together." she said, Zorn stood up and licked his eye placing it back in his socket much to her disgust, he hit his head so it would adjust again. He chuckled evilly, "I underestimated you, but that won't happen again." he said and he left to go fix himself up. "Hey by the way, what did you have to go do?" Catra asked, "I told I had to send a message." he said, "to who?" she asked, he turned his head sideways and said, "to the new queen of Bright Moon, so now the rebellion knows I'm back." he said

He walked down the steps to go fix himself as Catra looked with a grin on her face. "This is gonna be fun." she said sinisterly.

_To Be Continued_

**Author's note: After season 4, Catra has become my favorite character in the show, which is another reason why I want her to have a love interest in the story. Like I said season 4 elements will be crucial to the story but the episodes will sometimes exist outside the story and sometimes won't have much effect on Jack, Hordak, or Scorpia on their adventure until the climax/ middle of the story and you'll see what I mean by that later. Btw anyone who watches Steven Universe will recognize the fight scene is from the movie when Spinel arrives on earth and thinking of making Zorn homosexual, you'll find out why later. Until then please review and I'll see you guys next time. Bye! **


	4. Ryder

**4**

**(flashback)**

A young Catra walked through the empty halls of the Fright Zone after yet another scolding from Shadow Weaver. She held onto her right arm as she was on the verge of crying until she heard sounds coming from the training area. She opened the door to find a boy trying to do a backflip over a bar yet failed. She peeked further in to see him and saw his hand was bandaged and he was bruised all over. He had tan skin and was wearing a short sleeved cadet uniform "Okay," he whispered, "let's try this again." he said, the boy ran to the bar and tried again to do a backflip only to fall on his back. "Damn it!" he said, "why can't I do this?" he asked himself. He walked to a nearby bench and sat down examining his bandaged hand and the bruises he got from training. ***sigh*** he said as he held onto the edges of the bench.

_Guess we all are born with parts to play_

_Some of us are stars, and some are just in the way_

He raised his hand to the sky and closed it

_I know I was meant for glory, but that's never what my story brings_

_And yet I keep on waiting._

He stood up from the bench and walked around while Catra just watched in awe

_When you have the passion and the drive_

_You expect your moment center stage to arrive_

He removed a short sword from his waist and waved it around

_I show up with heart ablazing_

_Ready to achieve amazing things_

He had a smile on his face and held his hand to his chest

He then looked downcast and removed his hand

_But I'm left waiting in the wings_

_I hear my cue_

_And yet I'm kept there waiting_

_Know what to do_

_And still I stand there waiting_

_It's always someone else who sings_

_While I'm left waiting in the wings_

_And so I keep on keeping on_

Catra fully came into the room to listen and didn't make a sound as not to disturb him

_My chances come and then I blink an they're gone_

He imagines seeing Horde soldiers riding off to fight rebels running right past him.

_Always overlooked unfairly_

_While pretending that it barely stings_

He clenched his fist and eyes and grits his teeth

_But it stings, yes it stings_

Opens his eyes and raised his sword to the sky

_And I'll shed no tears _

_I'll only keep on waiting_

_If no one cheers_

_Well I can keep on waiting_

_Who cares how LOUD, the silence rings_

_You'll find me waiting in the wings_

He sat back down on the bench, put his sword back in his scabbard and lowered his head

Catra tried to tiptoe to leave the room but accidentally tripped on a pipe alerting him. He looked her way and she blushed from being caught, he blushed as well knowing that she saw everything. "I-I'm sorry!" she said embarrassingly while getting up, she was about to leave until she heard him say, "wait!"

She stopped in her tracks and turned back to him still blushing, "please stay." he said, she walked towards him and sat down on the bench next to him. "So, you heard all that?" he asked, she nodded her head bashfully then noticed the sword he was carrying. "Where did you get that?" she asked, he removed the sword from the scabbard and it turned pitch black. She was amazed to see it and her eyes sparkled like diamonds. "Adora gave it to me as a birthday present." he said.

"Oh, you're the new recruit, aren't you?" she asked, "what's your name?" she asked, "Jack." he said they looked into each others eyes for a long time and moved their heads closer until he heard the faint shouts of someone calling out Catra's name. "Is that Adora?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and nodded her head, then she got up and was about to leave when he grabbed her hand and placed something in it. "What's this?" she asked, in her hand was a red star shaped necklace, "a good luck charm, I call it a wayfinder." he said

"Normally I think you're supposed to use seashells, but I made the best of it." he said, she smiled at him and he smiled, then they looked away awkwardly until, "mwah!" she kissed him on the cheek and ran off leaving him shocked and stunned. "Bye!" she said as she left the room blushing, Jack stood there touching the cheek she just kissed. _Everything is different now, _he thought to himself.

Meanwhile outside Catra ran into Adora and they both fell over. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you!" Adora asked while getting up, she noticed Catra was blushing for some unknown reason, "hey how come your face is all red?" she asked, "no reason!" she said as she walked away quickly. Adora raised an eyebrow in confusion then also noticed the wayfinder in her hand, so then she put two and two together and had a smug smile on her face. _You have a thing for the new kid. _She thought to herself while walking to catch up with her.

**(flashback ends)**

Jack, Scorpia, and Hordak were walking through the woods while Jack raised his wayfinder in the air with the sun shining off it. ***sigh***, "here we are, finally on the road." he said.

_I know it's crazy, but I am not afraid_

_Soldier boy in a different world trying to find his own way_

He stood on a rock and put his hands on his hips

_I know that I can be, whatever I can dream_

He raised his sword into the air and smiled

_All for one it's true, I'll show you what I can do_

He leaped off the rock and started walking with his arms outward

_Pure heart, a clear mind, fighting for what's right every time_

_I'm strong now and that's how. I know it won't be long now_

_All for one, one for all_

Hordak, Scorpia, and imp were just looking on with Scorpia smiling and Hordak a little annoyed. "Are we going to deal with this the whole trip?" he asked, "I think it's fun." Scorpia said, she ran towards Jack and joined him.

_All for one, one for all_

Hordak facepalmed himself for seeing this

_All for one, one for all_

**(later that night)**

The group were huddled around a campfire for the night. "So what now?" asked Hordak, "well we need to find out what Oris is and how to get there." said Jack, "I thought she already knew how to get there." Hordak said while pointing at Scorpia, "Emily only told us where she is, I don't know much about that place other than it disappeared off the face of Etheria." she said, "well Shadow Weaver did say it was a magical place before it sealed itself off from the rest of the world." Jack said, "do you know anything about it?" Jack asked Hordak, "if I did would I be asking you?" he retorted, "oh, right." Jack said embarrassingly.

Jack rubbed his chin then got a great idea. "I think I have an idea." he said, "what is it?" Scorpia asked, "I know a guy who's like a curator for Etherian history so if there's anything about Oris he might know about it." Jack said, "where do we find him?" Hordak asked to which Jack said, "The Valley of the Lost in the Crimson Waste." he said which shocked everyone, "we'll die there." Hordak said coldly, "we have to at least try. He's our best bet of finding Entrapta." Jack said, "but there are 2 rules to the Crimson Waste one: only the strong make the rules, and two: trust-" she said, "trust no one I know." Jack interrupted.

"Can you trust him?" Hordak asked, Jack gave an unsure smile and shrugged his shoulders, "mostly." he said unsure of himself, Hordak narrowed his eyes at him and Jack smiled meekly. ***sigh* **"fine. We'll go to the Crimson Waste." said Hordak. "Alright let's get some sleep so we can get an early start." Jack said, "alright goodnight guys." Scorpia said as she quickly fell asleep.

Hordak, Scorpia and imp were asleep but Jack was still wide awake on the verge of sleep looking into the fire, "I wonder what Catra's doing. Probably being angry as usual." he said to himself, "wait, why am I still thinking about her?" he asked himself. Suddenly he heard a rustle in the bushes, he was about to draw his sword until a calico cat jumped out in front of him with it's right eye cut out. "Aww how cute." he said sweetly, the cat got closer and looked at him then licked his paw. Jack scratched it's head and neck while it purred happily "I don't suppose you've seen a princess with purple hair and a quirky attitude right?" he asked jokingly, "sure have pal." the cat said, "oh cool, wait what?!" he said shocked after he stopped scratching him.

The cat tilted its head to the side while Jack's face continued looking surprised, "you can talk?!" he asked surprised, "well yeah, I mean I am friends with a talking horse so why wouldn't I be able to talk?" the cat asked, "YOU CAN-you can talk?" he again in a whisper as not to disturb his compadres sleeping. "Okay, I'll give you five seconds to freak out, and then we can talk." it said while having an annoyed look, ***gaaaaaasp*** "oy you three would've gotten along just fine." the cat muttered, "anyways, why is it weird?" it asked, "because first of all, animals. Don't. Talk!" Jack said, "second, how can you talk?" he asked, "to simply put it, it's because I'm your spirit guide and because of you." it said, "my name's Fox." she said.

"Huh?" he said confused. Hearing that name caused Jack to feel a pain in his head and heard ringing in his ears, "Whoa you okay?" Fox asked, "I-I'm fine, but why does your name sound familiar?" he asked, "well you were pretty young when you got me and when it happened." Fox said solemnly causing Jack to raise an eyebrow, "when what happened?" he asked, "I'll tell you about it later for now get some sleep, you've got a long journey ahead of you." Fox said, he started walking off until Jack said, "wait!" causing him to stop, "if you're my guide, why show up now?" he asked, "because I'm here to guide you home." Fox said, then she disappeared into the bushes leaving Jack baffled.

_To guide me home, what does that mean? _He thought to himself, he pulled out his orange wayfinder which he had most of his life and looked at it, then he felt drowsy and fell asleep with the charm in his hand.

Jack found himself in a black void devoid of any light, he called out for anyone but his voice didn't go through, then the black void turned into a starry sky with a sea as the ground that both seemed to go on for infinity. "Hello?" he calls out again this time his voice coming through, he heard a faint voice and ran toward it. As he was running he saw a figure who looked like Adora in the distance and stopped, "Adora?" he asked, the figure grew closer and revealed themselves to be a woman, but not Adora.

She had a thin build with slim toned muscles, tan skin, gray eyes, thick eyebrows, and full lips, donning pink lipstick on her top lip. Her hair was deep brunette tied back into a waist-length braid with side swept bangs. At the base of her braid, she sported a golden, cylindrical hair clip with a purple band. At the end of her braid, she wears a diamond shaped clip beneath what appears to be a purple hair band. Along with her hair accessories, she wears a gold headpiece that wraps around the nape of her head and comes out to a point above her ears. She wore a light blue leotard with a sweetheart neckline and a pointed, purple belt. Beneath her leotard, she wears deep blue pants. Her leotard has white, butterfly sleeves that match a partial skirt hanging from her belt, atop her hips.

Jack saw she looked similar to Adora but not even close and strangely he already knew her name, "Mara." he said, she reached out her hand and he looked at her before he noticed a star falling from the sky, then he started falling as she tried to grab him before he fell into the world below, and the last words he heard her say was "remember."

**(the next morning)**

He woke up with startle and saw that Scorpia and Hordak were packed and ready to go, "what happened?" he asked, "we decided to let you sleep in before we hit the road." Scorpia said, "another bad dream?" she asked, "kinda." he said, "hey, let's go you two." Hordak said. Jack then got up and freshened himself, packed his things, and then they were on the road again.

The group finally managed to make it to the Crimson Waste. The heat was so intense Jack tied his jacket around his waist, "how much longer until we get to the valley of the lost?" Scorpia said wiping her head, "we just gotta keep going forward. I know it's around here someWHEEERE!" he yelled after falling into a large ditch landing face first on the ground, they jumped down to check on him and he raised a thumb in the air before saying, "I'm okay!" he got up and dusted himself off then noticed the crater he fell in.

"What the hell is this?" he asked them, they shrugged their shoulders so then he put on his goggles and analyzed the area. "What's with the goggles?" asked Hordak, "Entrapta made them for me." he said, "it gives me a second sight allowing me to see things others can't see." he explained, the goggles activated and saw a hologram of a giant ship in the middle of the crater being taken away by individuals.

"There was a ship here." he said, he kneeled and picked up some sand then licked it, swashed it in his mouth, and spat it out, " uh, yeah it's sand, but I'm also detecting some metal and rubber." he said, he took off the goggles and noticed the trail leading away from the crater. "The ship must've been hauled off by scavengers in that direction." he said while pointing at the trail, "how did you learn how to track stuff?" asked Scorpia, "Catra taught me." he said, "oh she did, did she?" she said teasingly causing Jack to flush red. "Yeah, so what?" he said embarrassed, he walked off and they followed the trail of the ship.

Eventually Jack realized where the trail was leading and started running causing them to run too. "Hey slow down what's the rush?!" Scorpia asked winded, "I know where this is leading to!" he said, the group stopped once they reached the edge of the and saw a small town in the crevasse with many bridges and homes. "This is it. Lady and gents, I present to you The Valley Of The Lost!" Jack said dramatically. "So who's this contact that we're meeting?" asked Hordak, "his name's Ryder and he shoots first then ask questions later." Jack explained, " but not always. Alright come on let's go." he said.

They made their way into the town wearing cloaks so no one would recognize them. "I don't like being back here, it seems weird now that we're on the receiving end of being attacked, again." Scorpia said, "it'll be fine, we'll find Ryder, get the info, and get out before anyone recognizes us." Jack said certain of the situation. However what they didn't realize was that they were being watched by someone.

**(elsewhere)**

Catra was ordering people to move stuff around while Zorn was carrying a box. "Careful, we need this junk intact so we can make new weapons." she said to him, "by the way, shouldn't you be back at the Fright Zone?" she asked, "what can I say? I like being in the field, and I'm not staying behind while you have all the fun." he said walking away with a box he almost dropped. Catra turned around and checked her datapad until she felt a presence behind her. "That was fast." she said to Zorn, "what did you miss me already?" he said with hands on his hips, "just, try not to drop anything else," she said, "nah, these guys pretty much got it covered, I'd rather hang out with you." he said nonchalantly.

Catra narrowed her eyes then grabbed him and shoved him up against a container. "Okay what the hell is going on?" she demanded angrily, at that second the actual Zorn came back saying, "hey kid I need your help with something- AAH!" ***gasp* **"is my eye working correctly cause' I could've sworn I'm seeing double, or is this just a gag?" he asked, "you're seeing this too right?" he said while pointing between himself and the imposter, "who are you and what exactly are you trying to pull?" she asked angrily, all of a sudden the imposter morphed into Catra causing her to shout while Zorn looked on in awe.

Back with the gang they were walking to their contact when Jack saw Adora, Bow, Perfuma, and large Purple woman heading into an area. "What is it Jack?" Scorpia asked, "nothing, nothing. Let's keep moving." he said. Eventually they made their way to a small house and Jack knocked on the door and was greeted with a laser pistol to the face. "Password." the owner said, "uh, Pathfinder." Jack said, the door opened and the group was greeted by a man with long ears, blue eyes with a slash on the right one, silver hair, light skin, and his hair was slicked back. He wore a dirty brown vest, tattered black pants, long-sleeved white shirt with holes, and bandages on his right hand with a missing finger.

"Hey Ryder." Jack said nervously, Ryder narrowed his eyes at Jack then looked around, "get in here." he said, the three made their way inside, inside the house was filled with shelves of stolen books and other things. There was a flight of stairs that led two bedrooms and a spare room that was closed for some odd reason, and there was a back door that led to an alley. "wow so you're Ryder, you're exactly how I imagined you'd look." Scorpia said, "Really?" he asked, "no." she said. "Okay Jack, you're here for a reason. What is it?" he asked, Jack cleared his throat and started explaining.

"Okay so there's this princess named Entrapta who used to work for us until one of my friends betrayed her, luckily she had someone looking out for her and saved her from going to Beast Island." Jack explained, "get to the point." Ryder said impatient, "sorry, anyways she hiding in this land called Oris and we need your help to find out where it is." Jack said, Ryder laughed at that last word. "So you need me to bail you out again huh? You haven't learned a thing." he said, he then noticed Hordak standing near the wall glaring at him. "What's with your friend?" he asked, "he doesn't trust you." Jack said, "good." he said.

Ryder walked off but Jack grabbed his hand to stop him. "Wait, you owe me so help me with this and we'll be out of your hair." Jack said, "I owe you nothing!" Ryder said while pulling his hand away and walking off in a huff up the stairs, "asshole." Hordak said, "he wasn't always like this, I better go talk to him." Jack said, "wait! Let me." Scorpia asked, "Are you sure?" Jack asked, she nodded her head and walked upstairs. She walked down the hall looking for Ryder when she heard crying coming from the spare room. She opened the door slightly and peeked inside seeing Ryder on his knees holding a small doll while crying.

"Eri." he said through sobs, "Eri I'm so sorry." he said, "who's Eri?" Scorpia asked shocking him, he turned around to see her and wiped his eyes to hide his tears. "Get the hell out of here!" he said angrily, "were you crying?' she asked, "no now get out!" he said more angry. Scorpia was unwavered and walked up to him, "what're you doing?!" he asked, she had serious face for a second until she enveloped him in a warm hug, "let me go!" he demanded while struggling, "shh, just let it out." she said calmly, ***grunt* **"no!" Ryder said, "just let it out buddy." she said while rubbing his back, "n-no! God-" Ryder said as tears formed in his eyes. He finally stopped fighting it and let all his tears flow while clutching her shirt, then they both kneeled on the ground with him gasping for air still hugging her. Hordak, Jack, and Imp made their way upstairs to see what was going on and Jack was saddened to see this.

"It's all my fault." Ryder said sniffling, "what was your fault?" Jack asked kneeling down, "everything." he said, he wiped his nose then grabbed Jack by his shoulder, "you need to leave." he said, " what? No, I'm not leaving until I get what I came for, you have information on Oris I want to know about it." Jack said, "y-you don't understand you have to-" he was interrupted by the bursting of the door. "Their upstairs get em'!" a soldier said, Ryder locked the door d barricaded it. "Why're the Horde after us? We're one of them" Jack asked, "look I'll explain later, right now go through the window." Ryder said. Jack opened the window and they climbed out and jumped down with Ryder right behind them.

They ran through the streets and into an alley where they ran into Adora and the others. "Adora?!" Jack said surprised, "Jack?!" she said surprised, "save reunions for later we have a fight on our hands." Huntara said, "Huntara?!" Ryder said, "yeah it's me dickhead." she said, "perfuma, cactus, block off this alley so they can't surround us." Adora said, then she, Jack, and Huntara blocked off attacks while Perfuma tried controlling the cactus. "You can do this, you can do this." she said to herself, soldiers were closing in from behind and she continued to struggle with the cactus until it shot thorns at her. "I can't do this." she said defeated, "no surprise." Jack said, Huntara noticed they were being surrounded so she thought of the only solution, "run!" she said while grabbing Perfuma. Adora cut down a ledge and barrels fell on top of soldiers to distract them giving them time to escape.

The soldiers continued looking for them while they all regrouped behind some crates to avoid detection. All of a sudden Bow's pad made a large beeping noise and the other told him to turn it off while he fiddled with trying to shut off the noise. He eventually pressed a button that showed Glimmer's face, "ugh. I'm in the middle of the most boring meeting." Glimmer said, while they shushed her, "can't talk. We're being chased through a smuggler's den right now." he whispered, " ***gasp* **you are? That sounds so fun." she said ecstatic, "quiet that thing." Jack said, "I'm gonna have to call you back." Bow said, "wait don't hang…" was the last thing Glimmer said before Bow pressed the off button.

**Meanwhile**

Catra and Zorn were still dealing with the impostor. "Pleasure to meet you. The name's Double Trouble and I'm about to become your new best friend." it said, "oh yeah? I'm done with best friends." Catra said while putting the cuffs on them ***scoff* **"enough games." Catra said pushing them on a crate, "what do you want from me?" she asked, "it's not what I want from you, but what you want from me." they said, "all I want is for you to stop being me." Catra said angrily, "oh, ha, sorry, I plain forgot." they said, "sometimes I just get so lost in my character." they said blinking sideways freaking her out. Suddenly, they morphed into their true form. They had light green skin and a slender build with somewhat broad shoulders, they also have a blue blood and flesh. they are also very tall. They have a very reptilian appearance, having large, slanted, almond-shaped eyes with dark green scleras, chartreuse irises and slitted pupils, and eyelids which blink horizontally. It's nose is small with slits for nostrils, they have claws, jagged teeth and a long tail stemming from the base of their spine. Their ears are very long and pointed, and stick out from either side of their head. They had small eyebrows, and long, slicked-back, chartreuse hair which is shaved into an undercut style at the sides, where it is colored light green.

They wore a short-sleeved, green and black leotard with pointed shoulders and a high collar, it also sported long, black gloves which cover their pinkies and ring fingers. Their outfit has a large cut-out which exposes part of their back and sides, with a strap just above their tail. They wear similarly colored pants underneath with black, high-heeled boots reaching to their ankles.

"Tada! Thank you, thank you" they said while bowing, Zorn and Catra stood there notably shocked, "holy shit. A shapeshifter!" Zorn said while putting his hand under his chin and sitting down on a crate, "this is what you really look like?" Catra asked, "more or less. Of course we all wear costumes. I just happen to where other people as costumes. For a price." they explained, "huh. So it's money you're after." she said, they Double Trouble laughed at that. "Aren't we all darling?" they asked, "but if you don't require someone with my gifts, I'll just take my business to the other side." they said, "how exactly are you planning on doing that?" Catra questioned, "I have a knack for getting out of tight spots." they said getting out of the handcuffs. "The hell?" Zorn said, "and you can change into anyone? Anytime?" she asked

"Ugh, "change?"" they said making air quotes, "what I do is so much more than changing, I prefer "transform"" they said standing on a crate, "my real gift is commiting to my roles. Sure, I can physically replicate anyone but that doesn't mean a thing if you can't be them emotionally. It's an art." they explained. Suddenly a soldier came in and said, "rebels, in the valley." causing Catra grin evilly.

Meanwhile, the others were hiding in a run down looking shop with Adora keeping a lookout for guards. Once it was clear Hordak grabbed Ryder by the throat and hit him against the wall. "What the hell was that back there?!" he said angered, "hey! Hands off him you monster!" Adora said about to draw her sword, "wait Adora hold off for a second!" Jack said, "Why should I After everything he's done?" she asked, "because I need answers." Jack said. Bow's tracker pad started beeping and he answered it showing a pissed off Glimmer. "Did you seriously hang up me?" she asked, "yeah, but just because we were running from the Horde. And now we're hiding from the Horde. Also, the Horde has Mara's ship." he said, ***grunt* **said Adora, "sorry." Bow said, "We totally have it under-" "really? This is so cool. A dire situation, odds against us, I can't believe I'm missing this for a dumb meeting. Okay, hang tight, I'm on my way." she said excitedly, "wait wait, Glimmer don't-" Adora said, but Glimmer had already teleported away before she could finish.

"So, can we get back to this?" Jack said to everyone while Hordak was still holding Ryder while he was running out of breath, "oh yeah, let him go!" Adora said about to draw her sword again, "they have my daughter!" Ryder said breathless, Hordak widened his eyes and finally let him go and he took in every breath he could. "What are you talking about?" Jack said, ***sigh* **Ryder said, "Look you three deserve the truth, so here it is." he said.

"After Huntara left a man in a black hood showed up with some guys. They didn't look like Horde soldiers but they had their armor and their weapons, including weapons of their own. The weapons they had were more advanced than the Horde's. They also had a strange symbol on their armor and flag which looked like an upside down horseshoe." he said causing him to think back on everything.

**(flashback months ago)**

Ryder watched as a hooded man came in and started taking control of everything in the valley and with his soldiers spreading out everywhere.

"_He took everything we had and asked that we comply or die."_

A little girl stood next to him, she was wearing a plain, short-sleeved dress, which was a dirty, pale tan color. She had long silver hair which was messy and unkempt and reached to her shoulders, wide innocent-looking blue eyes, and light skin.

"Daddy what's going on?" she asked, "nothing, go back inside." he told her, "but dad-" " just do as I say ok honey?" he said while kneeling down, "listen, whatever happens, don't come outside. Lock the doors and make sure no one gets in can you do that?" he said to her, she nodded her head and went inside quickly.

"_I couldn't just stand by while he took control of the valley. Our home, our way of life If no one else was gonna stand up I would._

Ryder pick up a stick and ran up to one of the guards knocking them out and taking his blaster, then he aimed at the man and shot, but the man reached out his hand and stopped it midair and freezing Ryder in place. Other guards walked up and punched him in the gut making him drop his weapon.

"_They dragged me towards him and when I looked up into his orange eyes, I saw evil and darkness, the likes of which I have never seen. _

"It seems you scavengers are forgetting your place." the man said, "let me show you what happens to those who cross me. Bring it here!" he shouted. The soldiers brought a small table and put his right hand on it and strapped it down.

"_What's weird is that he asked where Oris is too, but I told him I didn't know. He got angry and said I was a liar_ _which really set him off."_

The man brought out a knife, grabbed his hand and cut off his middle finger while Eri watched from the windows in horror. "AAAHH!" Ryder screamed as blood spewed from his finger, "tell me where it is!" the man shouted, "I don't- I don't know what you're talking about!" Ryder shouted back, "don't pretend like you don't know, you're the one who knows about the history of Etheria

"_He was about to cut off another one until-"_

"WAIT DON'T HURT MY DADDY!" the girl cried as she ran to the man and punched him in the thigh. "Eri no! Get out of here!" Ryder shouted. "Listen to your father kid. I would hate to have to- AH!" he said after she kicked him in the groin causing him to fall on the ground and drop the knife. "Eri!" Ryder said shocked, "rule number 3." she said while grabbing the knife, Eri managed to cut him loose but was grabbed by the soldiers and held down.

After regaining his senses (and his pride) the man grabbed the knife and walked over to her then kneeled down. "You've.. Got.. a lot of.. Fight in you.. Huh?" he said winded, "well I like fighters, and I like killing brave ones too." he said while Eri stared wide-eyed and tears streamed. He readied the knife and was about to go for the blow until Ryder blocked the knife with his hand and it went straight through. ***grunt* **"get away from my daughter you bastard!" Ryder shouted as he pushed him back, he removed the knife from his hand and grabbed Eri to run away but tripped and they fell.

"_They restrained both of us and as punishment for my crimes they took my daughter away. He made me watch as they dragged her away from me."_

"NO, NO, ERI!" he shouted, "DADDY!" she shouted back. Ryder reached out his hands towards her as he was dragged away from her.

"_I lost her and I never saw her again."_

**(flashback ends)**

Jack and the others looked on in sadness of his story. "But that still doesn't explain why you sold us out to them." Jack said, "he came to me two months later and said that three wise guys would be coming through here, he told me bring in the boy and the scorpion woman, but don't harm the one with red eyes and the Imp." Ryder explained, "he told me if I do that, he'd give me back my daughter." he said hanging his head. Jack frowned and kneeled down, "we'll get her back, I promise." he said standing up again, "alright listen I call a temporary truce until we find your ship and the girl deal?" Jack said holding out his hand, Adora was skeptical but reluctantly agreed, "fine, but only because we're in a hurry." she said shaking his hand.

"I think I know how to find it. We'll use this." Bow said pulling out a Horde jacket with a badge on it, "Horde badges have tracking devices built in. that's how they found Catra when we kidnapped her." he said, "you what?" Jack said shocked, "it's a long story." Scorpia said. "I can hack into their system and see where all the Horde soldiers are in the valley. They're sure to be with the ship and Eri." Bow said, he plugged a cord into the badge and managed to find the ship's location, "and there's our ship." he said, "hey look there's another dot." Jack said pointing at it, Ryder looked and figured out what it was. "It's Eri." he said his voice breaking.

**Later **

They managed to find the ship and Eri's location in a small area. "I have a plan, but it's gonna depend on you Perfuma." Adora said, "we should probably come up with a different plan then" Perfuma said solemnly, "come on Perfuma, you're one of the strongest people I know. If you hadn't of come to my rescue in the battle of Bright Moon I wouldn't even be here right now." Adora said encouragingly, "or me. You rescued me from the Fright Zone." Bow said. "That explains a lot." Jack said, "but we're not in the Fright Zone. we're here and I just a useless flower girl." she said even more discouraged, she put her head in her knees while Huntara put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, you're not." she said, "I've been wrong about a lot. I was wrong to leave my home, I was wrong about Grox, and I hope I'm wrong about you because we need your help." she said, "Huntara's right." Ryder said putting a hand on her shoulder, "if there's any hope of getting my daughter back it's with you, I need your help." Ryder said while smiling, "you want my help?" she asked, Huntara smiled and Ryder held out his hand for her which she gladly took. "You guys stay back until we come back with Eri. no reason we should all get involved." Jack said to Scorpia and Hordak who nodded their heads in agreement, "everybody ready?" he asked they all nodded their heads and Adora pulled out her sword saying, "For the honor of Grayskull!" causing her to transform into an eight-foot tall woman with long blonde hair and a red cape.

Adora landed on the bridge and greeted a Horde soldier, "Hello." Adora said, she dodged their attacks and threw them across the bridge. She was then being shot by a cannon which she blocked but was then destroyed by Bow. "hey. Careful with the goods." said Catra as she jumped and attacked Adora.

Meanwhile on the ground level, Huntara, Jack, Ryder, and the others made their way to the ship and knocked out both guards, Huntara guarded the entrance while Jack and Ryder made their way inside the ship to find Eri. "Eri are you here?" Ryder called, "it's just your papa come out!" he said, they made their way to the cockpit and were surprised by how large ancient it was. "Wow this is larger than I'd thought it'd be." Jack said, he made his way to the chair and found a child there sleeping, "hey I found her!" Jack said, Ryder ran over as fast as he could and saw her then cried. The child woke up to see someone crying and widened her eyes once she realized who it was, "daddy?" she asked, "Eri." Ryder said breathless as he hugged her tightly and she hugged back equally as tight, "alright you two, we've got to go now." Jack said to them.

They ran outside only to be greeted by a black hooded man, "you!" said Ryder, he put down Eri and ran up to punch him only to be hit in the neck and knocked out. "DADDY!" Eri shouted running to him. Jack looked angry and said, "you monster!"

the man said nothing and only walked up to Jack, grabbed him, and threw him up to the bridge. "AAH!" screamed Jack as he landed up there, then the black hood jumped onto the bridge as well. "Jack." he said, "how do you know me?" Jack asked shocked, "you're not the only one cursed with knowledge." he said pulling out a red laser sword, "my only curse is you." Jack said back pulling out his sword. He ran up to him and clashed swords yet somehow his sword didn't get sliced in half like the man expected it too. "What the?!" the man said, "indestructible sword." Jack said exchanging more clashes with him.

Meanwhile Perfuma had finally managed to get to lift the ship up using roots, however rocks were piling on and were making it hard for her to concentrate.

"We got a problem." said Huntara to Adora who was fighting Catra. She knocked her over the edge of the bridge and ran, but Adora jumped and landed back on the bridge. Catra jumped onto a ledge but Adora cut it down and caught her placing her against a wall and kept her there by placing a grate in front of her. "I got something more important to do, it was fun distracting you though." Adora said mockingly, she jumped onto the ship while Jack was struggling against the hooded man who managed to get the upper hand by disarming him. Jack tried to block but he sliced upwards and knocked him to the ground singing his jacket and not his skin.

The man held him down with his foot and Jack grabbed it trying to push him off, "this is your son Travis?! A weakling?! This supposed to her descendant?!" he shouted to no one while Jack hearing that last part looked shocked, "what?" Jack asked, "oh yeah that's right, you forgot, well no matter, if you were really her descendant you'd be able to beat me without a sword! But you can't." the man said while Jack's eyes teared up struggling to push him off.

"And do you want to know why? Because you are a WEAK! LITTLE! BOY! Who can't even save the people he loves. Because he's that pitiful" the man said tauntingly. Jack then all of sudden started turning Orange while Perfuma turned green and Adora turned yellow. Jack broke free of his grasp managing to push him back to the end of the bridge. "Whoa, what?" Jack asked as he examined himself, "kick his ass Jack!" Ryder shouted after waking up, "swear." Eri said to him. Jack frowned readied his fist then flew towards him while the man smiled, "I'M. NOT. PITIFUL!" Jack shouted as he punched him through a wall creating hole. He came out and laughed, "not bad." he said wiping the blood off his nose, He ran to slice him but Jack dodged and managed to uppercut him and send him flying up. Jack jumped up to him and sent a barrage of punches as the man blocked them while laughing, but Jack surprised him by appearing around him and shouted, "STOP LAUGHING!" as he raised his foot and kicked him to the ground below. Jack turned back to normal and gasped realizing what he did but all that disappeared after the black hood came up from the hole he had made.

Jack walked up to him and grabbed him asking, "Who are you?" to which the man replied, "I'm no one, I don't want to be anyone, but you'll find out soon enough." and he poofed away causing Jack to cough from the smoke, "where'd he go?" Ryder asked walking up to him, Jack shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know. All that matters is he's gone and we got Eri back." Jack said smiling, "come on, let's go join the others." Jack said, "How?" Ryder asked, Jack grabbed him and Eri and jumped onto the bridge. "WHOA!" Ryder shouted, "WHEE!" Eri squealed happily as they landed, "how about that?" Jack asked, "y-yeah maybe, don't do that again." Ryder said holding his chest, Jack only rolled his eyes.

Just then Glimmer appeared in her battle armor covered in seaweed and water ready to fight only to find no bad guys. "Hey, you didn't save any bad guys for me." she complained, "I made it here as soon as I could. I only got a little lost, in the ocean." she said pulling seaweed off, "aw. You should've waited for me." she said solemnly, "sorry but we did get the ship. Your first mission as queen is a success." Adora said happily causing Glimmer to smile, "Queen Glimmer, I need to stay and take the Waste back for the Rebellion. I won't leave my home again." Huntara said.

"We'll help you." said Ryder walking up to them with Eri, "two months ago when you left I fought to take back my home and it cost me my daughter, but now with you we can take it back for the Rebellion and our people." Ryder said smiling, "aw say no Glimmer. I've gotten fond of this Desert Rose." said Perfuma until Huntara grabbed her and raised her up, "let anyone hear you call me that and I'll throw into another exploding cactus." she said almost threateningly until she started laughing and then everyone laughed except Glimmer, "I don't get it." Glimmer said crossing her arms, "you had to be there." Adora said.

**(later)**

The sun was setting on the Waste as Ryder and Jack were loading things onto a Horde speeder that he stole, "alright, that should hold you guys for a couple of days." he said wiping his head, "thanks, but are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Jack asked, Ryder shook his head and said, "no. my home's here, and even though it might not be the best place to raise my daughter it's still home. And I'm not just gonna abandon it while that guy's minions take over." Ryder said, "well farewell my friend." Jack said shaking his hand, "you too. Oh wait!" Ryder said.

Before Jack turned around he looked back and Ryder gave him a book, "that's what you were looking for, right?" he asked, "What is it?" Jack asked, "the location of Oris. some cat was in my house and it knocked over some books and then one opened and showed me this, guess I had it after all and never even knew." Ryder said shocking Jack, "what did the cat look like?" Jack asked, "uh it had large orange patches and black patches and it was mostly white. Oh! It also had a cut on it's right eye." Ryder said, "why do you ask?" he asked, "no reason, no reason at all." Jack said as he hopped onto the ship.

**(Music: Pierce the Heavens with your Drill!)**

"Well I guess we're off then." Jack said starting up the ship, "take care of that girl of your's." Scorpia said, "I will, thanks for everything my friends and give that Entrapta girl my regards!" Ryder said, "thanks!" Jack said before they blasted off, "be safe." Ryder said as they left.

While riding through the Waste Jack read through the book and found out about Oris telling the others as well, "so it's an ancient society? An advanced civilization?" Hordak asked, "maybe, but what I said was right. This place flows with magic and they used it along with First Ones tech to build their home." Jack said happily, "but does it say where it is?" Scorpia asked, Jack flipped through the book and saw a map then said, "the other side of Etheria, meaning all the way across to the other end of the ocean where almost no one goes." "but to get there we'd have to get-" Hordak said before Scorpia said excitedly, "A BOAT!" "exactly!" Jack said, "and I think I know just where to get one." he said.

**Meanwhile in Bright Moon**

"Hey Bow, you wanted to see me?" said Glimmer entering her room and sitting down on the bed next to him, "yeah I talked with the general and I think I was able to figure out the weapon that the guy at the coronation dropped." he said, "really? What does it do? Cause I don't feel any different." she asked, "well I figured out that it only works on magical people and it can cut through almost anything, the others call them laser swords but I decided to call it a lightsaber cause it sounds better and more epic." he said the last part with stars in his eyes, "okay, but why did you decide to tell me and not Adora?" she asked.

"Well Adora's at the Crystal Castle doing something, you're the queen, and..I wanted to talk to you." he said with a little red on his face, she glowed a little pink at the remark and covered her cheeks in embarrassment then turned away from here, "did it uh.. Did it get a little hotter in here?" she asked flustered, Bow looked at her in confusion and then asked, "are you okay?" to which she replied quickly, "I'm fine! I'm fine!" then she got up and left the room in a hurry.

Outside the closed door she facepalmed herself and turned red as a tomato, _great! Nice going Glimmer. _She thought to herself, _You can't even be in the same room with him and not go red in the face. Yet how can I not? _She asked herself, _he's so...so. _She thought while clutching her chest and thinking of his face, then she came back to reality and mentally slapped herself in the face.

_Snap out of it! You're the queen for God's sake! _She thought herself before being interrupted by one of the guards, "my queen. Not to interrupt, whatever it is that you're doing, but we've brought in Shadow weaver for questioning on that man from the coronation." she said, Glimmer regained her senses, cleared her throat, and said, "thank you. Lead me to her." Glimmer said, "yes ma'am." the guard said, they both walked down the halls to the briefing room while Glimmer thought to herself, _time to finally get some answers._

_To be continued_

**Author's Note: for those of you who're wondering Zorn's symbol is the Omega symbol. This has to be the longest chapter I've written but by now I think I've got a good idea where I want the story to go. There will be Star Wars and Kingdom Hearts references because I love both as based on this chapter, some will be subtle and some will be obvious like the lightsaber reference**.

**One of the things I'm most excited for is giving Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio character arcs in chapters 6 and 8! Because they didn't have much screen time in the series. Btw I'm gonna try my best to keep season 4 out of the story because I really have a good idea where this story is going and you guys are gonna like this even though it's an alternate season 4. Also, I've decided that there are certain chapters that I want to have singing in, so some chapters will have songs and the reset will be instrumentals.**

**Chapter 5 is on its way soon. Please review and I'll see you soon. Happy Holidays!**


	5. Aeo

**5**

**(flashback)**

Jonathan awoke one night wearing a white shirt and black pajama bottoms. He was feeling thirsty so he went downstairs to grab a drink of water. As he walked down the halls of his house and down the steps to the kitchen he heard his mother and father arguing about something, so he opened the door slightly to peek inside and see what was going on.

"I don't trust him Lisa." Travis said walking back and forth with his hands on his hips, his wife had ashen-blue hair tied up in a ponytail, light skin, violet eyes, red lips, and was beautiful as a rose.

"Why don't you trust him?" Lisa asked,

"He shows up again after all these years claiming he wants to learn magic? After everything that happened between the three of us?" Travis said

"What happened with you, Vulcan, and King Micah was years ago just give him a chance." she said touching his arm.

"it's not just that okay? Ever since Mystacor and what went down with Light Spinner he's been acting different." he said, "he's been obsessed with this thing called the Heart of Etheria after she tried to cast that spell with Micah" he said

"So what do you blame her for what happened to him?" she asked

"No, y-yes, shoot I don't know!" he shouted

"But I thought you wanted to see him again. You always said you wanted to make up for lost time and forget about everything that's happened to you three!" she said

"I DO!" he shouted, causing John to back up from the door and Lisa to start crying. He apologized then walked up to her and hugged her in comfort while a silent tear dropped from both of their faces.

"I do, it's just...too much for me to deal with, especially with the kids around him. I just want to keep them safe, and I want to keep you safe too." he said sadly.

"I know." she said equally as sad. He then let go of her and sighed

"Alright John you can come out now." Travis said to him

"Serah, you too." Lisa said while sniffling.

"Come on, come out." Travis said to the kids.

John opened the door all the way revealing himself while a girl in a pink nightgown with pajama bottoms who had black hair with ashen-blue streaks, blue eyes, light skin, and looked older than him emerged from the cupboards.

"It's okay kids we were just having a discussion." Travis said.

"Seemed like a pretty loud one." Serah said

"Is it about uncle?" John asked.

Travis looked between his wife and his son and moved his hand sideways as an unsure gesture.

"Eh kinda." he said.

"We're sorry we woke you kids everything's okay, go back to sleep." Lisa said

"I'm thirsty." John said.

Serah got him a cup of water and let him back upstairs, "come on John, let's go." she said.

After the kids had left it was once again just Travis and Lisa alone

***sigh* **"I'm gonna go check on him." Travis said

"Where is he?" Lisa asked.

"He's staying in a hut near the village." he said.

Before he left, Lisa grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Travis hugged her back then looked into her eyes when she looked up at him.

"I'll be fine, I'm just going to check on him." he said, he kissed her on the forehead and said, "I love you." then grabbed his cape and left.

"Same to you cowboy." she said.

Meanwhile upstairs John had finished his cup of water while Serah got him to bed.

"Dad's been acting weird since Uncle V came to visit." John said

"Well how would you react when someone you care about came to visit after all this time?" she asked smiling.

"I'd hug them a lot." he said. She giggled and shook her head

"It's not that simple John. The friendship that dad and Vulcan had they lost a long time ago, it takes time to fix a bond like that." she said while John nodded his head

"Did dad care him?" he asked.

"Well of course he did, but things change after his teacher left and I guess he never really got over it. old habits die hard y'know?" she said.

She took his cup and put it on his dresser. She was about to leave until John decided to ask her something that's been bugging him for a while now.

"Hey sis?" he said

"Yeah?" she asked

He looked down for a moment then asked "who's Mara?" the question of which caused her eyes to widen

"What?" she asked in shock, "I keep having dreams about this woman with a sword, and people kept calling her Mara, who is she?" he asked.

Serah was silent for a couple of minutes worrying John, but then cleared her throat and finally spoke up, "She's...she was old friend to our family."

"Really? That's nice. But then why do I keep having dreams about her?" he asked.

"Good night Johnny" she said exiting his room.

He was perplexed on why she didn't answer him but just ignored it and went to sleep.

She went down the hall and into her room. When she got in, she sat on her bed and thought back to what her brother said before causing her to put her head in her knees and cry.

***sniff*** "what do I tell him dad?" she said sobbing.

Meanwhile outside, Travis stood near the outskirts of the village overlooking a small home which belonged to his dear friend. He tightened his grip on a scabbard that held his weapon as he started walking towards the house.

**(flashback ends)**

Glimmer entered the briefing room and sat down in a chair across from Shadow Weaver.

"Yes, my queen?" Shadow Weaver asked Glimmer.

"That guy that attacked at the coronation who was he?" asked the queen.

"I have no idea who you are talking about." Shadow Weaver said

That got Glimmer mad and she slammed her hands on the table in anger, "if you want me to trust you then stop lying!" she shouted.

"Like I told you before child, I gain nothing from lying. I was not there." Shadow Weaver said unphased and calm.

"But you have to know him! He said, "tell Shadow Weaver I said hi." then he vanished. And he had this weird double-bladed weapon that did something to-" the last thing Glimmer spoke of made Shadow Weaver gasp.

"What did you say he had?" she asked, "it was a double-bladed saber that was like a staff but-" Glimmer was quickly interrupted when she came closer to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Commander Zorn." Shadow Weaver told the young queen

"Who?" she asked.

"Hordak's new second-in command. He's a general from the Horde and a mercenary of war." Shadow Weaver said letting go of Glimmer,"at first when we found him he looked badly damaged and had a child with him. He offered up the child in exchange that we let him join." she explained.

"But then, where'd he get that weapon? It's nothing the Horde uses. Unless-." Glimmer said thinking Entrapta made it.

"if you believe that the princess made it then you're wrong. Though she did inadvertently help him perfect it." Shadow Weaver said.

This made Glimmer intrigued and decides to listen on.

"That weapon was made by Zorn himself. Back when he first joined, he wanted to make an Anti-magic weapon because the child I mentioned had a mysterious sword infused with anti-magic and was nearly indestructible, so he thought of this." she said forming a magic circle showing an image of the weapon, "it was just a prototype at the time, but he wanted to make a weapon that could give the Horde an advantage against the princesses by rendering their magic useless, however when it was first tested the results were disastrous." Shadow Weaver said.

"What happened?" Glimmer asked.

"It was doing fine at first, but then it malfunctioned and the test subjects that used it were gravely injured." Shadow Weaver said causing Glimmer's eyes to widen in shock.

"Zorn persisted that we continue the project but Hordak would have none of it. To make a weapon of that capacity you'd need a internal energy source, something the Horde did not have nor had the time to find. So experimentation on the project quickly ended after several failures and the research was confiscated or destroyed, which must've made him angry." she explained.

"But then how could he have made the weapon if he didn't have his research?" Glimmer asked until it hit her, "Entrapta!" she said in surprise.

"Yes, thanks to her knowledge on melding First Ones tech to magic and Horde machinery and the research he did on the sword, he found an alternative way to make his weapon. After Hordak cast me aside, Zorn took my place and became his second in command which must've given him the opportunity to focus on finishing his project. An anti-magic weapon, the Photon Saber." she said which shocked Glimmer more.

"And when I was in prison he told me the first person he used it on was none other than your father, King Micah." Shadow Weaver said which made Glimmer gasp and tear up.

"So..h-he-" Glimmer said her voice breaking.

"Yes, he's the one who killed your father in that battle." Shadow Weaver said causing Glimmer to widen her eyes then cover her mouth and cry.

"I knew it." said Adora solemnly as she walked in

"You knew?" Glimmer said wiping her eyes

"Not about your dad no, but I knew that guy looked familiar from somewhere." Adora said.

"I had always heard stories about him but I never got a good look at his face, he always used to hide it under a hood or a mask." she said, "but why would he attack now and what was his beef with the king?" Adora asked.

"I told you I used to train Micah but I also trained with two others who showed remarkable talent, Zorn who at the time was actually named Vulcan and his best friend Travis." Shadow Weaver said, "I know not what happened to them after I left Mystacor but I do know that Vulcan cut ties with both of them before he joined the Horde. He took down Micah, yet what happened to Travis is beyond my knowledge." she said.

"But can't you just use magic to locate him?" Glimmer asked.

"it's not that simple child. Even with all my magic he's beyond my reach, he seems to have hidden himself pretty well to have been able to avoid me this long." Shadow Weaver said.

"I wonder why." Adora said

"It matters not. What does matter is that Zorn's a manipulative foe and very dangerous. Possibly more dangerous than the Hordak himself. And I've been suspecting for a while he's been building an army from the shadows to combat against the alliance, greater than the one Hordak wanted to bring by opening the portal and by my account he's made more of these weapons and gave them to select individuals in his army." Shadow Weaver said shocking Adora and Glimmer.

Adora looked down at the ground for a moment then looked up with a look of determination, "if that's true, then we'll be ready." she said, causing Glimmer to smile.

**In the Fright Zone**

Catra struggled to fall asleep and kept tossing and turning in bed sweating heavily panting.

_"Entrapta tried to tell you about but she couldn't." Jack said_

_"Shut up!" Catra said readying her claws_

_"because Catra didn't want to-"_

_"I SAID SHUT UP!" Catra shouted as she sliced his head_

_She looked down and saw her hand was covered in blood then noticed Jack falling against the wall_

_"Jack I'm sorry I didn't mean too!" she said as she ran over to him_

_He disappeared then reappeared behind her saying, "what did you do to me?" causing her to become frightened_

She then ended up in a white void with Adora standing in front of the portal.

She backed up again "WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" she shouted with Jack's voice mixed in echoing, she gasped and tried to run but ended up getting sucked in.

She woke up in bed a mess, gasping and sweating until she heard Emily's beeps making her get up in bed, "stay AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted scratching her, after Emily left Catra looked at the hand that scratched her and realized it was the same hand she used to scratch Jack two months ago. She gripped it in her other hand and started shaking.

**Meanwhile **

The day after they got the location of Oris and how to get there, our heroes were now riding a speeder with Hordak and Imp at the helm and Jack and Scorpia at the back reading the book Ryder gave them.

"This book is really interesting." Jack said.

"Yeah I know. You know it's really cool to see all these people so much like Entrapta able mend magic to that First Ones tech and stuff." Scorpia said, "Not to mention how advanced they were than most places on Etheria." Jack said.

As they were reading Jack got to a page that got him off guard. He saw a picture of a woman with a large sword with a name at the top titled, "MARA: The Legendary Hero."

This caused him to hear voices and left him clutching his head in pain which Scorpia quickly noticed

"Jack? Jack, are you okay?" she asked worried, he snapped out of his state when Hordak came to check on them

"What's going on?" he asked

Jack shook his head frantically, "I don't know anymore." he said, closing the book and standing up and walking away in frustration.

"Jack it's fine-" said Scorpia before Jack retorted

"No it's not! Nothing's been fine since two months ago!" Jack said in anger

"Because of Entrapta?" Hordak asked,

"No because of...everything with the portal." Jack said sadly. Scorpia decided to walk towards Jack and put a pincer on his shoulder,

"I'm listening buddy." she said while smiling, he looked at her then smiled as well.

She sat down next to as he explained his turmoil.

"Something happened to me when the portal was activated. I've been seeing things, and feeling some sort of nostalgia." he said.

"Well what exactly did you see?" Scorpia asked

"I was in this village, I think it was Oris. That's probably why I recognized it when it was shown on the map. And there were people I knew, a man named Travis and a woman named Lisa. Oh! And there was a girl older than me named Serah." he explained, "after the portal closed for some reason I just kept seeing those memories in my dreams or whenever I see something or hear something familiar." Jack said

"So it's like the portal awakened some ancient power or a blocked off part of you? That's amazing!" Scorpia said happily.

"Maybe, but for now I don't want to worry about it. I just want to find Entrapta and get back home safe and sound." he said,

The speeder then stopped to a halt and they were now in a barren area

"So where are we supposed to go now?" Hordak asked.

Jack flipped through the book to the map and pointed exactly where they needed to go.

"Aeo? What's that?" Scorpia asked

"it's supposed to be a fishing village. They don't farm so they survive off of fish and trading" Jack said.

"Why couldn't we have gone to Seaworthy?" Hordak asked, _Seaworthy _Imp said, repeating him.

"Because going to Seaworthy would take us longer to get to Oris. look at this." Jack said pointing to a route in the book.

"With the route Seaworthy has it would take a while before we got there, best estimate is two weeks. The quickest way to get to Oris is to get a boat here at Aeo because it's sea route is about a week shorter." Jack explained

"So we get a boat here and Entrapta's just a hop skip and a jump away?" Scorpia asked, Jack nodded his head. They started up the speeder again and went onward to Aeo.

**Later **

**(Music: Relax and Reflect)**

It was nighttime when the gang got to Aeo, but it was not what they expected. The entire village turned out to be larger than they initially thought. The entire village was lit up brightly with lanterns and such not to mention larger housing structures and moving vehicles on rails. The four of them were just standing in the middle of the street stunned beyond belief with their mouths open.

"Oh." said Jack

"My." followed by Scorpia

"God." and lastly Hordak.

"The village has come a long way than I expected, it's nighttime but it's still bright out!" Jack said shocked

"Let's try to remember why we're here and not get distracted by miniscule distractions." Hordak said blandly.

"How are you not freaking out more over this?! Entrapta would've loved this!" Jack said with stars in his eyes and red cheeks getting close to Hordak's face.

Hordak shot him a glare and Jack retracted quickly rubbing the back of his neck nervously with his cheeks still red red out of embarrassment.

"Uh heh heh,you know what? He's right come on let's get going." Jack said grabbing Scorpia and Hordak then running off, before Imp caught up with them he said, _miniscule distractions. _

As they were walking through the street they took a look at their surroundings, "the buildings are so tall, what's the deal?!" he said, "it's incredible but overwhelming." he said as he kept walking.

They made it to a part of the road where the rails were in the ground and a vehicle was moving on the rails causing the group to back up

"This is making me dizzy." Jack said flipping his jacket collar to hide his face.

They continued walking until they made their way to an alley

"uh let's go this way." he said

However, when they entered the alley they found a man and a woman in her bra making out with him groping her and her moaning.

"AHH! So sorry to bother you!" Jack said embarrassed with closed eyes and red cheeks with Scorpia and Hordak following suit causing the group to quickly leave.

They made their way through groups of people in the street until they finally made it to an open quiet road with no people, just silence this caused Jack to fall to the ground, rubbing his face in exhaustion.

"This whole place is insane." he said exhausted.

The group then spotted a food cart with an old man with a beard and coat running it. They made their way towards the man and his cart wearily.

"Hey old man? What do you have for three travelers in a place like this?" Jack said while rubbing his eyes.

"You kids look tired, what are your names?" he asked.

"My names Jack, these are my friends Scorpia, and Hordaaaa...Horace! Horace." Jack said the last part correcting himself and earning a glare from Hordak for giving him that name.

"Sorry." he whispered, sweating nervously.

"Well I think I have just the thing for you kids." the old man said going into his cart and bringing out three popsicles, "what is it?" Hordak asked.

"Well Horace I've been working on this new type of ice cream that'll definitely knock your socks off." he said.

"No ice cream can be that good." Jack said.

"True, but this one could be one of the best!" the old man said happily. He gave each of them a popsicle and Jack was the first one to take a bite.

The moment it hit his taste buds, Jack's eyes went wide and he almost dropped the ice cream.

"This is amazing! It's salty yet sweet at the same time!" he said joyously.

Scorpia then took a bite out of hers and had the same reaction as Jack

"He's right! I've never had anything so good in my life!" she said equally joyous.

Hordak was the last to bite into her however he showed no emotion after eating, "what wrong's Horace? Don't you like it?" asked the old man.

All Hordak said was, "it's..okay." causing Jack and Scorpia to look at him jaw-dropped

"What do you mean it's okay?! This is the best thing I've ever tasted! Way better than those protein bars we always eat." Jack said, however, what he didn't know was that in Hordak's mind when he tasted the frozen treat he felt like he was flying on air, but he kept it to himself.

"it's okay kid, it's not for everyone." the kind old man said.

"What's your name sir?" Jack asked.

"Kit." the old man answered.

"Thanks for the treats Mr. Kit sorry but we don't have any money to pay you." Jack said.

"Oh don't worry about it, it's on the house and please just call me Kit." Kit said.

"By the way Kit, do you where we could find a boat and somewhere to sleep?" asked Scorpia,

"Of course! There's an inn not far from here that'll let you guys stay without paying anything. As for the boat, all the shipwrights and workers have gone home, so you're gonna have to wait til morning to find a boat." he answered

"That's great thanks Kit!" Jack said.

Kit nodded his head and saw them off, however from above they were all being watched by figures in the night.

The first one was a woman small and quick, with strong features. Every part of her was defined: small strong hands and slender arms, her face was covered by a helmet that had a red line going from side to side with vents on both sides allowing her to breathe, she had on black attire with black shoulder platings, the omega crest in white on her gloves and her black cape.

Behind her walked her opposite, a tall man with dark blue eyes, dark of face with large rough hands, light blue hair, highlights and broad shoulders. His outfit was similar to hers but it was more of a black and grey bodysuit with armor platings on his shoulders and legs, his mouth was covered by a black mask and had a small black cape and hood around his shoulders which bore the Omega symbol.

The female activated a holovid messenger and a man in a black popped up with his face covered by a hood.

"it's just like you said, he's here in the city." the first figure said in a femine voice.

"Excellent, but remember you two, leave Hordak unharmed. capture the boy and capture Scorpia." he said

"We will not fail you my lord." the second one said through his mask, "let's hope not." the man said before cutting off.

**Meanwhile in the inn**

Jack, Hordak, and Scorpia were eating in a place called the Benbow Inn where the waitress and workers were really kind and provided great service.

"How's your steak?" asked Scopia to Jack.

"it's really good." Jack said while eating.

Hordak meanwhile had plain old soup which Jack just couldn't stop talking about in annoyance.

"Out of a million options and you chose soup?" Jack said.

***sigh* **"I thought we were through talking about this." Hordak said annoyed.

"I'm just saying, you could've chosen anything else other than soup." Jack said back getting in his face, "and I said I wanted soup!" Hordak said back as well getting in Jack's face also.

Scorpia stopped eating and watched the two bicker while smiling, she eventually started laughing as they continued to bicker until they stopped to notice her laughing, "hey, what's so funny?" he asked.

"I'm sorry ha, it's just that..you two would make the weirdest brothers." she while laughing which caused the two to look at each other then start laughing as well.

( Music: A Tender Feeling)

After eating they went up to their room to sleep where Scorpia and Imp were already sleeping while Hordak and Jack were still wide awake. Jack was not wearing his jacket nor his boots and his goggles were on the nightstand.

"Hey Hordak?" Jack said.

"Yeah?" Hordak asked.

Jack looked around the room, unsure of what to say, "what are you gonna do when you see Entrapta again?" Jack asked awkwardly. Hordak was surprise to hear him ask that while trying to figure out what to say as well.

"I..I hadn't really thought about that." he admitted, "all my life I've wanted to conquer Etheria and return to my brother's side, but after meeting her I feel like something changed." he said.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked intrigued, "I don't know exactly but when I was around her she made me feel happy. made me feel like I wasn't a failure or a monster." Hordak said, smiling a little, Jack looked at him.

"I don't think you're a monster. I think you're just confused on what you want to do for the rest of your life." Jack said, his words caused Hordak to ask a question that seemed out of place.

"Jack...what is love?" Hordak asked while blushing slightly.

Jack sat up in bed and blushed as well cause what Hordak said made him think of Catra, "you..you can't explain something like that with words." he said, "too be honest I don't know. I think you may have to figure it out yourself because I'm still trying to figure it out while also trying to figure myself out. Y'know everything to do with what's going on right now.

"So, is it the same with Catra?" Hordak asked awkwardly, causing Jack to blush even more.

"I-I don't know maybe. I don't think I actually love her or if I do. I didn't start feeling like this until Adora left, but it's really complicated for me to explain." Jack said.

Hordak stood up and turned off the lights on the nightstand.

"Well don't keep your hope's up. Let's just keep this to ourselves for now." he got back in bed

"Good night." he said, "good night Hordak." Jack said falling asleep until Hordak said.

**(music ends)**

Later in the night Jack tossed and turned trying to find a way to keep sleeping until suddenly he was woken up by a presence and sat up in bed. Meanwhile in the Fright Zone Catra was in her room sitting by the side of her bed trying not to fall asleep until she felt the same presence as he did, then all of a sudden they could sense each other even though they weren't in the same area as the other.

Jack reacted quickly and grabbed his bag pulling out a blaster he hesitated for merely a second then lowered the gun and ran outside. Catra then got out of bed and exited her room running down the halls, left his room, then ran out of the inn searching until he finally saw her.

"Where are you?" she asked, her voice echoing, then she realized something. She turned around to towards the end of the hall.

"Can you see my surroundings?" she asked,

"no." he said

"I can't see your's either. Just you." she said

"That is weird isn't it? what's going on?" Jack asked.

She scrunched her face in confusion and said, "this is something else." when suddenly a Calico cat appeared above the inn and landed behind him causing her to widen her eyes and say, "who is that?" she asked.

Jack looked back at Fox for a moment then looked back but then saw Catra was gone.

"What was that about?" Fox asked Jack, he looked everywhere to see if he could find Catra again but to no avail, so turned around to speak to Fox.

"Uh..I thought I saw someone." he answered

"Is that why you brought your sword and gun?" she asked

He looked in both his hands and was confused on why he had both weapons.

"Guess it was just instinct." he said putting his blaster back in his pocket.

They were about to head back in when suddenly Jack stopped and looked around curiously.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He didn't say anything, instead he turned around and saw a dark female figure in the middle of the street staring at him.

"He-hello?" he said nervously.

The figure drew a weapon from their waist where the hilt looked cylindrical causing Jack to become frightened and pick up the cat.

"What're you doing?" she asked confused.

"Shh...I think we need to get back inside." he whispered worriedly. With the cat in his hands, he started tiptoeing backwards to the door.

"Slowly..slooowly." he said quietly and scared when all of a sudden the figure started walking faster towards them, "okay nope nope, not doing this! RUNNING AWAY!" he shouted frantically as he ran away from the inn and into the city.

The figure gave chase and ran after them. As Jack was running through the streets of Aeo, he noticed the figure was running along the rooftops.

"Hey put me down! I can run ya know!" Fox said irritated.

"Sorry!" Jack said, putting her down. They continued running and running afraid the person would come after them.

"Let's cut through here!" Jack said turning down a dark alley, they went down and hid thinking they had lost them, "whew! Too close." Jack said.

"Yeah tell me about it." Fox said, after catching their breath they continued walking until the figure jumped down right in front of them.

"Going somewhere?" she asked through their helmet in a modulated voice.

"When am I gonna learn not to go into dark dangerous alleys?" he said to himself annoyed readying his sword and holding it overhead.

"Who are you?" he asked backing up as the figure walked forward.

"Not your concern boy." she said activating their red Photon Saber, ***gasp* **Jack said surprised, recognizing the weapon.

"like it?" she asked charging at him.

They attacked Jack with a forward slash which he managed to dodge then counter attack with a whack to the head with the flat end of his blade disorientating them giving him a chance to slice at their helmet revealing their eye to be a dark purple.

"How dare you!" she said angry with her voice mixed with the modulator and regular voice. Jack decided to run but was grabbed by the neck.

She were going to strike when Fox jumped on her face scratching and clawing at her helmet making her drop Jack.

"Get off me damn cat!" she shouted while trying to grab her while also waving her saber around.

"Go run!" Fox said

"What...***gasp*** about you?!" Jack asked was gasping for air

"I'll be fine, just go!" she said.

Jack hesitated but ran away back to the inn. After grabbing Fox and throwing her against the wall of the alley, she looked around and found Jack was long gone.

"Shit!" she said, then she heard the pained wails of Fox and went over to check on her.

She saw Fox was laying on the ground on her side with an injured leg while mewing painfully, she kneeled down towards Fox and removed her helmet revealing herself to be a young girl with short violet hair, white skin, dark purple eyes and plain lips. She drew a green rune circle in the air and a green light fell over Fox. Suddenly Fox's leg started feeling better as she stood up on her paws and was surprised her eye felt better too even though it still had the scar over it.

Fox looked up at the girl and tilted her head to the side perplexed, the girl did the same while smiling at the small feline which made Fox walk up to the girl and lick her face once causing her to blush.

After Fox left, some words started to ring in the girl's head, _compassion is the enemy. Mercy defeats us. _She thought to herself, it was their motto that kept ringing in her head.

"Compassion is the enemy. Mercy defeats us." she repeated to herself quietly. She put back on her damaged helmet and reported back to her partner, "Cal, I've lost him." she said.

"Dammit." her partner said back.

"Alright Isabel, report back to my location and regroup. We'll get him tomorrow." Cal said.

"Okay, achoo!" she said sneezing.

"Are you sure you're up to this? You should rest up if you want this cold to go away." he said.

"I'm fine. ***sniff*** Let's find that kid." she said. Isabel shut off her helmet's communicator and walked off into the night like a shadow.

Meanwhile with Jack, he was still running until he ran into old man Kit and fell over on top of him.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Jack said panting and getting off of him.

Kit got up and dusted himself off saying, "I'm alright." "What's your hurry young Jack?" he asked.

"Someone was after me, so I ran away." Jack said.

"And, who was this person who was chasing you?" Kit asked

"They sounded like a girl, and she wore helmet and a black cape." Jack said.

Kit nodded his head and thought to himself, _so they did make it here._ then led Jack to a bench to sit down.

"I can sense a lot is troubling you my boy." he said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I guess there is besides maniacs trying to kill me." Jack said.

"Like what?" Kit asked.

"Well, I've been having recurring dreams of being with this family, and then I get flashes of memories. Memories of love, happiness, and fear. From what I remember from my past life is a woman named Serah and two others named Travis and Lisa, but then there's a fire and then I wake up." Jack said looking at the ground deep in thought about those dreams.

"Sounds like a lot to take in." Kit said.

"Yeah, but I can't worry about that now. I have to find someone." Jack said

"who?" Kit asked

"A princess by the name of Entrapta." Jack said surprising the old man

"You're looking for the princess?" Kit said.

"Yeah why?" Jack asked.

"Well over two months ago there was a girl with big purple hair who went by Entrapta and asked for a boat to a place called Oris." Kit said to the surprise of Jack.

"I remember you told us that there wasn't anyone working at night to sail a boat."

"Don't worry about the boat, I know some people who can help you." Kit said,.

"Thank you so much Kit, but tell me why are you helping me so much?" Jack asked

"Even old men like me have to keep some secrets, but I can tell you one reason. It's because you remind me of my daughter." Kit said making Jack confused

"Sorry let me rephrase, you are strong like her. I feel as though there's a great destiny awaiting you young man and you two may cross paths yet. I strived to be someone who helps people because she's always done that, so if there's anyone who needs help I'll be there because that's what she'll always do, look out for others. Just like you" Kit explained.

Jack's lip quivered and he started tearing up, then he hugged the old man tightly.

"Thank you so much, really." Jack said, his voice breaking while Kit hugged him back.

"Of course." Kit said

They stopped hugging and stood up from the bench.

"Now you should probably get some sleep." he said

"Okay, good night Kit." Jack said walking off back to the inn waving at him.

Kit waved back but then smiled sadly, "be careful young Jonathan." he said solemnly

Jack returned to his room to find they were both still asleep including Imp. He got back into his bed and was going to go back to sleep until he opened the book about Oris. Curious, he decided to put on his goggles while reading the book where he noticed something was off. He found that there was invisible writing in the book that withheld tons of new information.

"This is new. I'll show them in the morning." Jack said to himself closing the book and getting back to sleep.

**The next day**

The gang was packed up and were on their way to the docks. Jack was still reading the book with his goggles on looking for new things even finding a route to Oris.

"Invisible ink?" Hordak asked.

"Yeah, I guess they used it so no one could find out anything else they wrote down." Jack said, "What do you think Scorpia?" Jack asked.

"I think that's pretty smart." she said

"But there's got to be a reason as to why they used invisible ink right? Some mysterious secret they want to keep secret." Jack said

"Eh I'm sure we'll cross that bridge when we get to it right?" she said

While walking they stopped and found a group of people gathered around the dock for some reason. "what the hell's this?" Jack questioned

"Psst guys!" Kit said in a whisper. The gang pushed through the crowd towards Kit.

"What's going on?" Jack asked in a hushed voice

"I don't know, but I think it has to deal with you three." Kit said.

"What?" Jack said. All of a sudden Horde convoy vehicles started pouring into the docks with about 5 soldiers emerging wearing black and red armor with the Omega symbol on it holding blasters and getting close to the crowd.

"Get back!" one of them said, pushing someone forcing them back. Emerging from the convoy was the villain Jack saw last night and her partner making him widen his eyes. Her helmet seemed to be stitched back up save for some claw mark now present on the helmet.

"We have to go." Jack said grabbing Scorpia's pincer.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because..I met one of them, they're dangerous we got to go." Jack said

**(Music: Second Sister theme)**

"I think it's too late for that." Kit said

"is this all of them?" Isabel asked

"Yes Synthesis tw0" one of the troopers said

"Me and my comrade general Callum Synthesis 0ne seek dangerous fugitives." she said, "these are no mere anarchists but are soldiers of the Horde who have committed treason by kidnapping lord Hordak, our leader." she continued making Jack think to himself, _Treason? What? _

"These soldiers are a recruit and a Force captain, Princess Scorpia and Jack." Isabel said, making Jack more uneased causing him to grab his sword's hilt, "Failure to turn over these traitors will result in a charge of sedition." she said, "turn yourselves in, or everyone here will face summary execution." she said as the soldiers got their weapons ready causing everyone to back up in fear.

"I think it's time someone came forward." Kit said about to walk until Jack grabbed his hand pleadingly mouthing, _please don't._ until Hordak put a hand on his shoulder causing him to let go, "I...I've been working in this village a long time, way before the war, and before it flourished into what it is today." Kit said "We fish and rebuild our ships, best workers in the history of Etheria." Kit said while Jack gripped more onto his sword, "then came the Horde. And beggars became thieves, shipwrights became scrappers, and the workers just started getting worked." Kit said,

"Kit" Jack said holding his sword behind his back.

"But we all know the truth." Kit said, "we're just too afraid to say it." he said, getting next to Isabel, "to the Horde and Zorn...we're all just expendable!" Kit said, shocking Jack and the others.

"Yes.." she said, putting her photon saber on his chest, "you are." she said, activating it, killing him.

Hordak and Scorpia gasped in horror while Jack's eyes went wide and rage engulfed making him turn orange, "NOOO!" he shouted, unsheathing his sword and charging at her, only for her to make her saber double-bladed blocking him,

"We meet again." she said, pushing him off.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Jack shouted.

"I'd like to see you try now that you're up against both of us." Isabel said making her blade single as her partner came up beside her activating his red cross-guard photon blade holding it backhand.

Jack ran up to them and attacked with a strong hits until he clashed again with Isabel, "I'd like to know how your weapon isn't being cut." she said.

"It's indestructible, a friend gave it to me." Jack said pushing her back gaining distance.

"Would this person be Adora?" Callum asked dashing toward him and attacking with an overhead slash breaking Jack's block and knocking him down.

"How...who are you guys?" Jack asked, "I am Callum synthesis 0ne." Callum said, "and I am Isabel synthesis tw0." Isabel said as both their weapons gained a black aura and they raised them, then brought them down with a mighty force as Jack tried to push them back.

"NO! JACK!" Scorpia shouted, Isabel looked at the crowd and saw Scorpia then dashed towards her and knocked her down, dispersing the crowd,

"No!" Hordak shouted, going after her until he was grabbed by Callum and pushed to the ground.

"Don't struggle damn it!" Callum said, Isabel walked up to Scopia as she backed away while on the ground,

"it's a shame you can't fight back using magic considering you didn't connect with your Runestone, though that was your own fault wasn't it?" Isabel said, taunting Scorpia and making her shocked.

"Are you gonna kill me?" Scorpia asked.

"No, boss wants you alive." Isabel said, raising her fist to knock her out.

Jack watched as his friends were in danger and he clenched his fist in anger, so he grabbed his sword and threw it at Isabel hoping to hit her until the sword missed by an inch landing in front of her

"Ha! What was that?! Is that all you got boy?" she shouted tauntingly, as Jack laid on the ground suddenly he disappeared in the blink of an eye shocking both of them,

_Where'd he go? Above? Below? _Isabel thought to herself as she looked around frantically. Then Jack appeared right in front of her next to Scorpia and readied his fist.

**(Music ends)**

"HAAAH!" Jack shouted as he concentrated all his power into his fist and punched her square in her stomach making her fly into her partner, off the dock, and into the water. Once the dust settled, Jack looked at his hand and marveled at the power he just used,

A_mazing. I can teleport? _He thought to himself. Afterwards he went to go check on the others

"You okay?" Jack said holding a hand out to Scorpia.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Scorpia said taking his hand.

"Yeah don't mind me, I'm fine too." Hordak said annoyed while getting up.

"Oh, sorry are you alright?" Jack asked while chuckling a little and walking toward him,

"I'm fine." Hordak said, crossing his arms as Imp crawled onto his shoulder. Jack smiled, but then it diminished when he looked at Scorpia who was looking at the ground thinking back to what that woman had said, _it's a shame you can't fight back cause you didn't connect with your runestone, but that was your fault wasn't it?_

"Scorpia?" Jack said, snapping her out of it,

"You okay?" he asked. She put on a fake smile and said

"Oh pfft, yeah I'm fine really." while Jack walked up to her.

"Scorpia-" but before he could finish his sentence, Scorpia shouted

"LOOK OUT!" as they all looked up and saw Isabel spinning in the air with her saber causing all of them to jump away from her.

**(music resumes)**

"Oh shit." Jack cursed noticing she wasn't wearing her helmet and was very angry.

"You, you little insect!" she shouted getting up, "you think you're so powerful don't you?!" she shouted, "well let's see you survive THIS!" she shouted as she made a purple rune circle getting ready to cast a spell until her weapon was shot out of her hand and her shoulder was shot making her stumble and fall over.

Jack looked at where the shots came from and saw kit shooting her along with another male individual at the docks who had tan skin, blue eyes, silver hair, and a scar on the side of his face. He was wearing a black open vest with tan pants, a white long-sleeved shirt, knee-high boots, a red scarf around his waist, and a bandana tied around his head.

"Get on the boat now!" the individual shouted

"Do as he says!" Kit said weakly in a pool of his blood. The three got up and ran over to KIt,

"You're alive!" Jack said relieved.

"That doesn't matter now..***cough*** just get to the boat." Kit said.

"Not without you!" Jack said

Kit grabbed onto Jack's arm, "it's...okay." Kit said. Jacked closed his eyes tightly and grabbed onto his arm saying.

"Yeah, it is okay." as he lifted him up and gave him to Hordak, "carry him." Jack said.

"Who are you to give me orders?" Hordak asked threateningly.

"Does that matter right now?! RUN!" Jack said as they all started running.

"Oh no you don't!" Callum shouted, jumping out of the water and throwing one of his sabers at them. Before he could land a hit, the individual at the dock took out another blaster and started shooting at him shooting away his saber and shooting him on the side of his face causing him to fall down.

"Marie! Start the ship! Start the ship!" the male individual said to a female at the helm. The woman named Marie had blonde hair, white skin, red lips, and green eyes. She wore a black muscle shirt with a green coat and a gold heart pin on it, a pink armband on her right arm with a golden wing insignia, black pants, white shoes and gloves where one of the spots was fingerless.

She looked over and saw the group running with them holding Kit and Isabel and Callum in tow, her expression was that of shock, "aye!" she shouted.

"Hoist the mast boys! Raise the anchor!" she shouted to the people on board as she got back to the helm. As they were running, Jack looked back and saw Callum and Isabel were still running after them causing him to stop near the boat plank.

"What're you doing?!" the male shouted.

"Just get them to the ship." Jack said unsheathing his sword holding it overhead. While the others got on Jack stood at the ready as they got closer, once they did, Jack sliced at them causing his sword to release an orange energy blast knocking them back. Once again marveled, he looked at his sword and saw that it had an orange aura, "whoa, this just keeps getting weirder and weirder." he said to himself.

"HEY! HURRY UP!" the male shouted, snapping him back to reality. The boat was getting ready already setting sail, but before Jack could get on, the soldiers that Isabel and Callum brought started shooting at him causing Jack to block their shots.

Isabel tried one last time to attack by throwing her saber at him, but unfortunately for her his body reacted unconsciously and he high jumped at the last second onto the boat avoiding the attack.

**(music ends)**

Her saber boomeranged back at her and she grabbed it while running, she jumped off and tried to slice at Marie but only managed to scratch the back of the ship before falling into the water. When she resurfaced she saw that the boat was sailing away and she frowned.

Callum got to the end of the dock and reached out his hand for her to take, which she did, and he pulled her up back onto the docks, "you okay?" Callum asked,

"I'm fine. We just need to ah..ah..ah... AH CHOO!" she said, sneezing into her elbow.

"Okay no, we're getting you back to the Fright Zone. You're sick" Callum said, putting his arms around her shoulder.

"But we have to-!"

"Look, what matters now is you getting better. Let me handle them." he said, interrupting her as they walked.

Her face scrunched up in anger but acquiesced, "fine." she said reluctantly.

As they were walking back they were approached by one of the soldiers.

"Sir they got away." they said.

"No shit sherlock. Come on, we're going back to base. Move out!" Callum ordered the soldiers to hurry and get into their vehicles to get back to the Fright Zone. Callum got Isabel into one of the convoy vehicles and put a blanket around her as he held her close.

"Thanks love." she said coughing a little.

"no problem." Callum said, leaning his head on hers as she started to fall asleep. In a few moments, Callum's eyes got drowsy and he fell asleep too.

Meanwhile on the boat, Jack, Hordak, and Scorpia were waiting outside the cabin awaiting news on Kit's condition. Jack walked back and forth frantically holding his hand over his mouth while Scorpia was near the door listening in and Hordak was leaning on the ship's railing with his arms crossed.

Suddenly, the male individual from earlier came out with Marie who pushed past everyone angrily while wiping her eyes. Alongside him was another man who was wearing Doctor's clothes.

"How is he Grant?" Jack asked quickly. The man named Grant clenched his fist and looked away while the doctor looked at them sadly

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do." the doctor said, making Jack look down at his feet saddened.

While deep in thought his ears started ringing so he couldn't hear what the doctor was trying to say,

"Hey!" the doctor shouted getting Jack's attention, "I said, he wants to see you." the doctor said

"Okay." Jack said not looking up. As the three of them were about to head in the doctor stopped Scorpia and Hordak

"Sorry he only wants to see him." the doctor said, Jack looked back at them and they nodded their heads in approval, "I'll be right back." Jack said, opening the cabin door.

"I'll...I'll deal with Marie." Grant said walking after her.

**(music: Enough for one life)**

As Jack entered the room he was heartbroken to see Kit laying there on the table pale as a ghost with him putting a hand on his wound. Jack walked up towards him and while he was walking he started getting teary-eyed. When he reached the table he saw that Kit was topless and the wound hole was bandaged but was still killing him.

"Hey Kit." Jack said, his voice breaking a little, the old man turned his head to the side and saw Jack.

"Hey kid" Kit said weakly while smiling, "this is all my fault. If we'd never-"

''No. don't blame yourself." Kit said interrupting, "I acted on my own accord to protect you and Hordak and Scorpia." Kit said surprising Jack

"You knew?" Jack said while Kit nodded his head

"I wasn't born yesterday. Horace? Really?" he said, quirking his eyebrow, "I guess I wasn't thinking with that name." Jack said chuckling a little causing Kit to laugh then start coughing

"hey try to conserve your breath." Jack said, touching his chest to hold him down

Jack grabbed a chair and sat down, "why did you help us if you knew we were Horde soldiers?" he asked.

"Truth? Because of you." Kit said

"Because I remind you of you're daughter?" Jack asked.

"No. because I knew who you were." Kit said, making Jack confused.

"You probably don't remember. You were very little back then." he said,

"I'm sorry I don't understand." Jack said.

"That's fine, you don't have to." Kit said, coughing up blood and putting his hands on Jack's face as they started glowing yellow.

All of a sudden something surged through Jack and he started crying as he remembered something important about Kit, he had met him before. Kit started gasping hoarsely and coughing,

"You...you're gonna die." Jack said sadly while holding his arm.

"it was worth it though, to help you remember at least something." Kit said hoarsely as Jack started crying.

"Do you remember my real name Jonathan?" he asked as Jack was wiping his eyes, Jack was surprised to hear that name, _jonathan? _Jack thought to himself. Kit grabbed Jack's arm weakly and leaned into his ear whispering his name which shocked Jack tremendously as Kit fell back down onto the table, dead.

**(music ends)**

Jack's eyes widened at the sight then softened. He closed the old man's eyes and placed his hands over his chest, then he got up and left the room solemnly.

Outside Hordak and Scorpia were waiting for Jack to come out. The door to the cabin opened and Jack went to his friends.

"What happened?" Scorpia asked putting a pincer on his shoulder.

"Kit's dead" Jack said as he started walking to the ship railing and putting his hands on it.

Hordak and Scorpia walked over to where he was and stood beside him.

"So what now?" Hordak asked

***sigh* **"I'm not gonna let his death be in vain. We're gonna get to Oris, we're gonna find Entrapta, and the ones who did this are gonna answer for it." Jack said, looking out at the sea.

"We owe it to him and everyone else here on this ship that much." Jack said, looking at both of them.

"Right!" Scorpia said.

"Mmh" Hordak said smiling, Jack looked back out at sea thinking back to what Kit said his real name was.

"_My name...is Cid"_

**Finally! This was a monster to finish! So sorry for being so late guys I didn't know where I wanted this chapter to go but thanks to Jedi: Fallen Order I was able to get this chapter done. Now we get to a chapter about Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio and their arcs in this story.**

**My reason for doing this is because them leaving the Fright Zone the way they did in season 4 wasn't that compelling to me, so I wanted to give a better reason for their leaving and it's gonna revolve around Lonnie feeling like how Adora felt when Thaymor was attacked by the Horde. To Stave you guys off, here's the preview!**

**Lonnie gets promoted to Force Captain and she, Kyle and Rogelio get to become part of a new Squad Zorn invented gaining a new partner in the process as well. But as they continue their fight with the rebellion, the group wakes up to what they've been doing and realize they will soon have to make a choice that will change their lives forever.**

**Until then, please review and I'll see you guys next time. Bye! **


	6. Story Update

Hey guys! I know this isn't chapter 6 but don't worry it's still on the way. I just want you to know I haven't given up on the story or got bored of it, I've just been having writer's block on how I want Chapter 6 and the rest of the story to play out.

This is what got me started as a fanfiction writer and I just want it to be the perfect story for you guys. It started off as something small a year ago and I was probably just gonna have some generic ending for it that had nothing to do with the series, but it became much more than that after I watched season 4. Now the story has evolved into something amazing, at least to me and So many ideas started sprouting as the story progressed.

When I started writing this, after a couple of chapters I decided to split the story into three parts, the first part which is this story is the setup, the second is the climax which take's place during the second half of **Season 4 **when they deal with the heart, and the third is the conclusion which will take place during **Season 5 **when Adora, Jack and the princesses go up against Horde Prime and the true villain of this story.

Also I feel like I've been shoehorning in (and kind of wrecking) relationships like Catra and Jack's. Don't get me wrong I want everyone to have a happy ending and get together with someone by the end especially Catra since she suffered the most, but I feel like I've been going about it the wrong way. Like I've just been out in the open with it like, "**hey they like/love each other."** that's not good storytelling, good storytelling is when you know who you want your characters to end up with and how you want the story to end and also have their relationship grow and have structure so you know they're meant to be together.

I do want them to get together, make no mistake, but I feel like I suck at dealing with romantic storytelling between characters, like Callum and Isabel, I feel like that relationship showed up out of nowhere as well as Bow and Glimmer. And though I want it to happen I feel as though I have to get better to make it more subtle and having them both grow.

I've always felt passionate about this story since the end of **Season 3 **when I wrote "**Betrayal" **which is a prequel to this and I've been contemplating whether or not to put a pause on the story until **Season 5 **comes out so I'll know what to do when I make part 3. It's also been a struggle trying to find the right songs to use for the story since it's a musical so i'll probably need your guys help to tell me what songs to use, if you're cool with it that is, I don't want you to do it if you don't want to or because you have to. Unless you don't want any singing.

One more thing, I've decided not to do anymore Star Wars or Kingdom Hearts references just because I love both franchises, to me it's not right to do that so I won't.

Again I'm so glad you guys love this story and I won't give up on it, I'm just struggling to figure things out. I know every writer is supposed to have their stories planned out beforehand, But I'm not like other writers. I'm also planning on getting a job soon so I probably won't be around much if I do. I know I shouldn't say that but I had too.

Thank you guys again for all your loving of my story and reviewing. Chapter 6 will be out soon and from there we'll see what happens. For now here's the title for part two.

**Hero's Journey Part 2: Destiny**

Ps: what voice actor would best fit Jack?

Until then, Stay safe and healthy and I'll see you guys soon. Bye! :)


End file.
